


Where is Jack Hotchner

by odedfehrlover



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Badass Aaron, Betrayal, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Car Sex, Don’t know what to add., F/M, FBI, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Hotch has badass brothers, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Jack is kidnapped, Kidnapped Jack Hotchner, Kidnapping, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Possessive Aaron Hotchner, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Team as Family, Torture, Unsub - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, just read the damn story, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover
Summary: Jack Hotchner goes missing, betrayed by the last person anyone thought would. Hotch and his team sill stop at nothing to find Jack alive and safe. This unsub took the wrong kid and is about to feel the rage of a pissed off father.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Kate Callahan/OMC, Penelope Garcia/Travis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The blaring alarm echoed in his bedroom, forcing the tired agent to rise. Hotch really hated Mondays. Glancing at the clock he sighed, it was five in the morning. Giving him enough time to shower, shave, dress and get Jack ready for school. Hotch made sure he had his backpack ready and ate his food.

"Daddy?" Jack called, swallowing his food in a rush.

Hotch chuckled. "Slow down buddy, we have enough time."

"Sorry." He slowed his chewing a bit, with a blush on his cheeks. "Can I have some friends over today? They want to come and play with max."

Max was the new family dog, a tri-color pit bull. Hotch had kept postponing the idea of getting a dog, seeing as he wouldn't be around to care for it. Plus, Jessica didn't need the burden of caring for a dog. That was until Kate showed up at his house with a puppy. Said she found him wondering the street and couldn't keep him. Of course, he knew the woman was lying, but he couldn't say no to her. He was still a bit weary of the animal, but after a lecture from Garcia and Kate he knew better. Besides the dog has not given him any reason to distrust.

Hotch scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know Jack. You'll have to ask aunt Jessica. She's picking you up after school." Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, Hotch sighed. "I am not promising anything, but if we get no case I'll pick you up and they can come over."

Jack jumped from his seat and into his father's arms. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright buddy go and grab your bag." Hotch chuckled.

Walking into his home office, he grabbed his badge and gun. Dropping off Jack at school he was approached by one of the teachers. Hotch groaned, he was not in the mood for this right now.

"Morning Mr. Hotchner." The lady grinned. As if to ensure he wouldn't leave, she leaned against his window. "How are you?"

Hotch smiled politely. "I am doing well. You?"

"Oh, I am great. I was meaning to ask; my husband has been trying for weeks to fix the plumbing in our bathroom. And as you would know he has only made it worse. He does not want to pay a plumber." She sighed. "So, I wanted to ask if you'd be kind enough to take a look for me?"

Hotch quirked an eyebrow. This lady was out of her mind. Did he look like a plumber? "I do apologies, but I have paperwork to do all day. Besides I always call a plumber." She made a 'O'. "I really am sorry Mrs. Hudson, but I must get going."

"Oh, of course." Leaning back, she gave him a flirty smile. "Be safe."

"Thank you." If Hotch hadn't wanted to seem desperate to leave, he would have sped off. Ever since he had broken it off with Beth, that woman was on him. It was as if she could smell a single man from miles away. Unfortunately for her, he was involved with someone already. Someone he was willing to see how far things went with, not the one he lusted over, but he liked her.

Passing the guard and parking the car, he reached the elevator, stopping at the bullpen he smirked at being the first one to arrive. Hotch made himself some coffee and settled into this office. Just as he took a seat, the woman he had been seeing walked in.

"Hello agent." She greeted.

Hotch grinned. "Morning. How was your morning?"

She shrugged taking a seat on his desk, just beside him. "It could have been better."

Hotch chuckled, pulling her to sit in front of him. "I told you to spend the night love."

"I know Hotch, but I want to take things a certain pace. Jack was attached to Beth and might be too soon for me to barge in." She explained. Running a hand through his hair, leaning in she gave him a small kiss. "Didn't stop me from missing you last night though."

Hotch laughed. "You and me both love." Just as he was about to pull her into his lap, the door was opened.

"Hey Hotch, did you si-" Morgan stopped short, his eyes going wide. The team knew about them, but it didn't mean things weren't awkward. "Sorry guys."

JJ stood from the table and walked towards the door. "Don't worry about It Morgan, I was just saying goodbye."

Morgan groaned, closing the door behind him. "Sorry man."

Hotch cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "It's alright Derek."

Clearing his throat, he handed him some papers. "I need you to sign this."

Hotch grabbed and handed scanned over the papers, handing them back to Morgan who ran out. He shook his head in amusement, man can face death its self, yet gets beat red at seeing them together. Glancing out the window, he spotted the rest of the team walking in. His eyes trained on the newest team mate. Kate had shown her abilities to this team over and over in the past year. He wasn't surprised if she was given her team one of these days. Shaking his head, he decided to get some work done. He had a few files, which meant he would probably be able to pick up his son from school.

The day went normal, no case, simply responding them with a profile and moving on to the next. Of course, the usual happened. Morgan and Reid had their share of pranks. Garcia, Kate, JJ and Emily had their gossip time. Dave had his scotch break and Hotch went about his business. The only time he walked out was for lunch with JJ. which was quickly turned into a team lunch, not that he minded.

After lunch Hotch worked doubled time to finish his paperwork. Once he was done, he glanced at the clock with a smile. Jack was to get out of school in an hour. Packing his things, he walked out, letting everyone know he was leaving for the day. Hotch ran out of the office and into his car, it had been a while since he picked up his son from school. Having called Jessica and given her the day free, he parked in front of the school. Only thing to worry him was running into Mrs. Hudson.

As the bell rang, Hotch waited outside for Jack. Students flowed out of the school, yelling and laughing. It was a Friday after all. As the crowd began to thin out, he frowned at not seeing his son.

"Excuse me?"

Hotch glanced down at a little girl, tugging at his pants. "Yes?"

"Are you Jack's daddy?"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" Hotch asked, kneeling to her level.

The little red head girl nodded. "Yes, a-"

"Diana! There you are." A red head woman rushed to her daughter, giving Hotch a weary look. "Don't run off like that!"

"Sorry mommy." She whispered.

"Ma'am?" Hotch called, stopping her from leaving.

"Yes?" She frowned, taking a step back.

"I am Agent Hotchner with the BAU." Hotch showed her his credentials. "Mind if I ask you daughter a question?"

The lady pulled her daughter closer. "What's this about?"

"You are in no kind of trouble. I just need to know where my son ran off to." Hotch replied. Getting the nod from her, he kneeled before Diana and repeated the question.

"We were in the playground and Jack and I were playing tag. I was it and was chasing him. Then a man called him." She began.

Hotch knitted his brows. "Called him how?"

"By his name silly." She giggled.

Hotch forced a smile. "Right. What happened next?"

"Umm, Jack went to him and they were talking. Then he left."

Hotch felt as if he was losing air. His chest tightening with fear. "Can-can you please stay here. I need your daughter to give us whatever she remembers about the man."

"Yes, of course." The mother replied.

Hotch nodded, not really paying attention as he ran into the school. His biggest fear was coming true. His son could not be missing. Not Jack! Checking class by class, Hotch yelled for his son. Hoping, praying he would get a response. Reaching the office, he flashed credentials. "Where is Jack Hotchner?"


	2. Who took him?!

The lady glared up at him. "And who are you sir?"

"His father. Tell me where he is!" Hotch was having trouble controlling his temper. How was it possible they had no idea a student was missing?

"Mr. Hotchner." The principle gasped.

"Where is Jack?"

The man frowned. "An agent came to pick him up."

"Who?" Hotch yelled.

"Esme the log out please." The snotty lady handed him the folder. He scanned through the list, until he found the name. "Ahh, here we are. Derek Morgan, he said you had been injured and ask for him to pick Jack up."

Hotch stared at the name, with rage. "That is not Agent Morgan's signature. Agent Morgan had not left the office all day. Someone took my son!" Grabbing the folder, he threw it against the wall. "I gave orders upon enrolling Jack! No one! No one, but his aunt and I can pull him out! Any agent is to show a letter and credentials! Did he show them?!"

"No, he said this was an emergency and had no time to waist." Esme replied.

Hotch glared at her, causing the small woman to shrink even more. He could strangle her. "Do not move." Pulling his phone out, he called his team. "Dave…I need the team at Jack's school…I don't know…Dave, he-he was taken." Upon saying the words, they sunk in. His son was kidnapped. Taken. Stolen, right from under the school's noses. A place he trusted to always keep him safe.

AT THE BAU:

Rossi picked up his phone knowing it was Hotch. "Shouldn't you be with Jack?...Is he okay?...What do you mean you don't know?...Already in the car." Rossi wasted no time in getting into action. Luckily everyone was gathered in the bullpen. "Garcia!"

"Yes sir?" Everyone frowned at the agitated agent.

"I need surveillance footage of Jack's school and around, stretch it the most you can. Also need files on every staff employed in that school, that includes subs as well."

"On it."

"Rossi, what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Is Jack okay?" Kate asked, beginning to worry for the little boy.

Rossi ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Hotch called, Jack is missing. Hotch is still there, but he needs out help."

To say they were shocked was an understatement, they were angry at who ever did this, scared at not finding the boy, worried about Hotch and shocked at it happening to one of them. They never thought this could happen to one of them, especially to Hotch. The man did everything, to ensure the boys safety.

"How's Hotch?" JJ asked.

Rossi shook his head. "He sounded clear minded now, but I do not know how long it will last."

Garcia cleared her throat. "I will have your files before you arrive."

"Let's go." Rossi ordered.

Garcia followed them to the elevator and waved. "Bring back my Jack-Jack."

SCHOOL:

Hotch was frozen in a chair. He allowed the crime unit to do their thing, although he knew it was useless. In his hands was his son's jacket. Will he be cold without it? Is he hungry? Are they treating him well? Is he scared? Is he alive? These were the questions floating through his head. Looking up the school was a chaos. Dogs searching the school and surrounding areas. Cops helped in the school. An amber alert had been issued out to every state and cop. Others questioned the staff. The little girl spoke to a sketch artist, trying to give the best description her little mind can give.

Hotch jumped at the hand landing on his shoulder. Glancing up he sighed at the sight of his team. Not caring how it looked Kate walked forward and pulled him into a hug. Hotch held her tight, fighting to not let the tears fall.

"We are going to find him Aaron. He is a smart and brave boy, you taught him how to be resourceful. We will get him back." Kate whispered, trying her best to believe in her own words.

Hotch swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay."

Pulling back, she held his arm. "What have you figured out?"

Taking a deep breath, he glanced around. "Diana is a friend of Jack, she saw the man and is giving a description. Well the best she can. School staff had no clue Jack had been taken." He paused for a moment. "According to the principle, a man claiming to be Morgan came for Jack. His excuse was me being in my death bed and asked to take Jack."

Morgan scoffed. "Credentials? ID?"

"They asked for none." Hotch growled. "Cameras-"

"Already have Garcia checking school and street cameras. Also had her run the staff."

"Good." Hotch chocked on his voice a bit.

"Aaron-"

"Don't!" Hotch, cut Rossi off before he could finish. "I did not back down with Foyet, I sure as hell will not back down now! They took my son! My son! I will find them and I will get him back alive! Do not ask me or try and order me to sit this out!"

Rossi studied him, before giving in. "Alright."

"Morgan and Reid go talk to the staff. Kate and JJ talk with Diana. Emily and Rossi, check the playground. That was the last place Jack was seen." Hotch ordered. As they were all about to scatter, their phones went off.

"It's the camera surveillance." Morgan replied.

Hotch connected the phone to the office computer and downloaded the file. They all gathered around.

*Jack was playing tag, running away from the smaller girl. They played for a good ten minutes, before a man appeared on the screen. He was nervous, glancing over his shoulder, twitching and couldn't stand still. Jack ran to him with a smile, they talked before he happily took his the man's hand and disappeared.*

"Jack knows him." Hotch said. "That explains the lack of awareness."

"But who? That does not look like someone we know." JJ added.

"Agent Hotchner." A cop walked over to them, the sketch in his hand. "Here is the drawing."

"Thank you." Looking it over he was beyond shocked. There had to be a mistake. Taking the drawing, he rushed towards the principle. "What did he look like?"

"What?"

"The man! What did he look like?"

"Tall, blond, blue eyes. He had a suit on, bike helmet, he had a beard and a scar."

"Over his right eye, tattoo of a rose on his neck." Hotch finished.

"Yes! How did you know?" The man asked.

Hotch ignored him. Dropping the paper, he ran off leaving his team in the dark.

Emily picked up the paper. "Who is it?"

JJ gasped. "Oh god."

"What?!" Reid asked

"That's Sean. Hotch's brother."


	3. Travis Hotchner

My new character will be inserted as Hotchner's older brother. The man I see portrait him is Cliff Curtis. Don't know who he is, he plays Travis in The fear of the walking dead. And no I didn't name him Travis for walking dead, I always loved that name.

Hotch was thinking this was all a mistake. He really hopes it was. Sean had been a mess since last year. In the last month, Hotch had to bail him out of jail. One for cocaine possession and the next for a fight. That was only last month. He's tried all he could to help, but Sean wanted no help. He made it very clear. Yet, his brother wasn't that lost to take his son. So why take him? What for?

Arriving at the apartment complex he dashed in, ignoring security and valet. As he reached the apartment Hotch un-holstered his gun and kicked in the door. Sean was on the couch high off his crap. Hotch searched the entire place, but Jack was nowhere to be found.

"Sean." Hotch kneeled before his lost brother. "Hey!"

"Aaron?" Sean laughed stupidly. "What are you doing here? You want a hit?"

Hotch clenched his jaw. "Where is Jack?"

Sean frowned. "He was…I don't know…School?"

Hotch sighed, he was too far out to think clearly. Grabbing his arm, he half walk-half carried his brother to the shower. Although the father in him wanted nothing, but beat him for answers, Sean needed to be clear minded at the moment. He needed to be able to talk with him. Find out where his son is. Then and only then will he beat him. Dropping him on the tub, Hotch turned on the cold water.

Sean gasped and gagged. "What the fuck Aaron?!"

"Where is Jack?" Hotch questioned.

"I-" His eyes widened in shock. "Oh god."

"What?!" Hotch yelled. "Where is jack!?"

"I-I don't know." He lied.

"We have you on camera. We have a sketch of you. We have a witness!" Hotch was losing his patience. "Where is my son?!"

"I sold him!" Sean yelled/cried. If Sean feared something worse than his father it was Hotch. Although the man can hold it together, he had the same temperament their father had. They responded the same and sounded the same. Hotch was a lot like their father, than they wanted to admit.

Hotch swore he was punched in the gut. "W-what?" He surely heard wrong. "Sold?"

"I-I had no money for- and- Oh god Hotch…I'm sorry." Sean mumbled.

Hotch was having problems breathing. His son was sold. He was sold by his uncle. Someone he trusted. His own blood. "You sold my son! Your nephew! And you ask for my forgiveness?!" Grabbing him by the shirt, he pulled him out of the tub and onto the ground. "How could you, he is my son Sean! Who has him?!"

"I don't know." Sean whispered.

Hotch punched him a few times. "Who took him?!"

"I don't know Aaron! I didn't see him!" Sean cried, covering his face from the blows. As a child he never endured the blows his father gave them. Aaron was always the one to take them for the both. "Please stop!"

"You have any idea what you did!? You sold him to a pedophile Sean! You got any idea what he must be going though!" Hotch was getting rage block. The same rage block he got with Foyet. Same one his daddy had. Problem was he didn't know it was happening. Nor the non-stop beating he was giving his little brother.

"Hotch!" Morgan shouted. Tackling the man, he and Rossi slammed him against the wall. Hotch was shaking with rage. His heart slammed against his chest, his breathing above normal and they were sure he was grinding his teeth. It took all their strength to hold him back.

Sean leaned against the tub, fighting for some air in his lungs. "I am sorry Aaron." He cried.

Hotch fought to get loose. He wanted nothing more, than to kill his brother. Sorry was not going to fix this.

"Aaron enough!" Rossi yelled.

Hotch stopped thrashing, but still watched his brother with murderous eyes. First chance he got, the bastard was dead.

Rossi made sure Morgan had a good ahold of Hotch, before letting go and walking towards Sean. The man was badly bleeding. "What happened?"

"I didn't mean to. I was not thinking. They needed a boy so I got Jack-"

"Don't say his name!" Hotch shouted. "Don't you dare!"

"Aaron!" Rossi snapped. "Sean, where is he?"

"I don't know. I didn't see who took him. It was all done anonymous. I left ja-him on the bench of a park and returned an hour later, to see the money under the bench." Sean explained.

"How did you contact them?" Kate demanded.

"Craigslist. They post an ad in the personal sections."

Morgan had made the mistake on loosening the grip on Hotch, as the others picked Sean up from the ground. Hotch tackled the man back, sending them both into the tub. Hotch having the upper hand, punched repeatedly. Morgan and Rossi fought to pull him back, but with so much anger in him, it was like trying to hold back the fucken hulk.

Suddenly Rossi was pushed aside.

Hotch felt someone wrap their arm around his waist and pull. He was slammed against the wall hard and just as he was about to lash out, he paused. "Travis?"

"Hello, brother." The older man gave him a sad smile. Holding an arm out he waited for Hotch. Hotch tackled him into a tight hug. Sobbing into his shoulder. The man hugged him tightly as well. It pained him to see his little brother like this. He had suffered enough, for him to have to go through this. "Hey, it's alright. I got you little brother. I got you." Between Sean and Aaron, Hotch was his closet brother. He would die for his brother. "Easy now."

"Jack…Sean." Hotch couldn't even speak from the anger.

"I know, I heard." Travis whispered. Keeping his baby brother in his arms, he walked them to the living room. The second he let go, Hotch made a run towards Sean. "Aaron stop!" Travis ordered. "That will not solve anything."

"He deserves it Trav!"

"I know Aaron, but you are wasting time. Forget about him for now and focus on finding Jack."

Hearing Jacks name, must have done the trick. "Jack."

"Yes, your son. Ignore Sean for now. Focus all of your anger, worries and fear towards the ones that have your son." Travis knew how to motivate his brother. Aaron was easily driven by emotions, if he can relate, even better.

Hotch nodded. "Alright."

"Good. Now, I want you to take a breather. Go outside and get some air." He stopped Hotch from arguing. "You need to get your head cleared. Here is not the place. Please squirt."

With a huff, he nodded. "Alright." They all watched as Hotch walked out.

"How did you do that?" Morgan asked.

Travis smiled weakly. "I am the oldest of three. Sean may be the youngest, but Aaron was always the one that needed me the most." Walking into the bathroom, he sighed. "You're a bloody mess."

"Yeah, well your baby brother nearly killed me!" Sean shouted, groaning at the kick he got in the stomach.

"You know Sean, ever since we were teenagers, you always accused Aaron of being like our father, yet you pull this? How could you? Hmm? You owe every breath you take to Aaron. All his life he has protected you. Always looking out for you. Making sure dad never touched you, and this is how you pay him back?" Travis was right in his face. "Here you are bitching about Hotch, well nothing compares to what I am going to do." Grabbing his brother, by the back of his shirt, Travis dragged him towards the closet, breaking the lightbulb in the process.

"No! Please don't!" Sean screamed. "Travis please!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Morgan yelled.

Travis ignored him, as he threw his brother into the closet. "Where is Jack?!"

"Let me out! Travis!" Sean banged the door. Begging to be let out. "Travis!"

Hotch walked in, but said nothing as he stood beside his team. Why didn't he think of that? Knowing he couldn't touch Sean, their father used another means of torture. Sean had always feared the dark. The dark meant dad came home. It meant Hotch would be hurt once more. Means the end of peace and begin of terror. Their father would lock Sean in a closet for hours as he beat his other son. Sean grew a phobia towards the darkness and by the looks of it has yet to overcome.

"I will let you out, but first tell me where my nephew is!" Travis shouted.

It was all quiet for a moment. "John Sage. Now let me out!"

"First Jack." Travis growled, as he pulled out his phone. "Sam, I need a location on a John Sage. Have eyes on him and make sure he goes nowhere." As they piled into the trucks, Travis allowed his brother to drive.


	4. John Sage

"Why are you here?" Hotch asked.

"I have a three-week vacation, so I thought I'd visit you two. When did this happen?"

"Just today. School didn't even know he was missing." Hotch growled.

"Why didn't you call first?" Travis asked.

"I didn't know you were here."

Travis sighed. "You remembered that time you ran away, and I had to fly back home to find you?" Hotch nodded. "You said you didn't know where I was."

"Yeah, so?"

"What did I tell you?"

Hotch scoffed. "You will always be where I need you to be."

"And I have. Graduations, hospitals, funerals, awards, weddings and I am here now. Hotch you are the most important being in my life. Do not forget that."

Hotch nodded. "I don't."

The team sat in the back, surprised to see their fearless leader so…open.

Travis held back as they arrived at their location. The house screamed creep. Grass was over grown, thrash all over the damn place, there were two dogs in the yard tied up, a shell of a car in the drive wat. Not to mention the brand new black van parked behind it. Hotch and Morgan took up the front door. JJ and Reid took the rear, Emily and Kate secured the outside. Travis hanged back with Emily. Hotch counted to three, before Morgan kicked the door in. John Sage bolted out the door, only to be tackled to the ground by Morgan. Hotch searched the entire house, finding 4 boys, but neither were Jack. As he secured the rest of the house he knew he was going to need their tech.

"JJ?" Hotch called.

"Yeah."

"Call Garcia, tell her I need her here." Hotch had found a room with nothing, but computers.

JJ nodded. "Consider it done."

"Kate, call local PD. Lets get these boys home." Hotch glanced at each one. None seemed hurt or touched and for that he was glad. "Wait." Pulling his wallet out, he kneeled before the kids. "Was he here?" He showed each the picture of his son.

The oldest of the four came up. "We don't know, they never allowed us to see each other."

"Thank you." Hotch was slowly begging to lose hope.

"Come on boys." Kate took them towards the truck.

"Hotch!" Morgan shouted.

Hotch ran into the building, his heart racing hard and fast. Walking into the room he froze. Morgan held a familiar shirt and backpack. Gently grabbing a hold of them, he whimpered. The shirt was ripped, he bag was soaked in water he believed. Opening the bag, he smiled softly. Hotch pulled out a stuffed wolf toy, Jack never left home without it.

"Hotch?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We found something."

Handing the items, minus the toy to Morgan, he followed her out. The house was big. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, two levels, huge backyard and basement. Basement…he hated basements. Entering the place, he wasn't as much shock at what he saw, but disgusted. The place was divided in three sections, each formed in a way of a bedroom. The first was a princess setting, the next one was a marvel setting and the final one was a neutral yellow color. In front of each setting was a full photo shop set up. He figured all was connected to the table in the corner, which sat four different laptops and three printers.

Hotch took a moment to drink all this in. This may not be the worst they have seen, yet it was disturbing. What these kids have been exposed to, was not right. They should be out having fun, school, friends…not being sold to sick men out there. Glancing at the computer, he just hoped his son was not in there. "This is his shop."

"Yeah, Garcia is on her way. We can't get in, it's locked." Kate sighed. "It has an alert, one mistake and the entire hard drive erases."

Hotch quirked an eye brow. "Have you asked him?"

Kate frowned. "What?"

"Bring him down."

"Hotch-"

"Now Kate."

Not wanting to argue with her already edgy boss, she nodded. "Bring Sage down!"

Morgan was the one to drag him down, followed by the others. Kate made sure non-team members came in. Sitting him in one of the bed's he stood back. And like him, they were confused as to why Hotch wanted him.

"What's the pass code?" Hotch asked.

John smirked, simply spitting at the agent's feet. "Fuck you."

Hotch laughed a bit, before throwing a punch. Everyone reacted a second to late as the suspect was already bleeding.

"Hotch!" JJ snapped.

Travis stepped into the basement that moment, with a shake of his head. "Now Aaron, that is not going to get him talking."

Hotch glared at his brother. Now was not the moment to be wasting time. "You have a better idea?"

Travis pulled out a revolver, from his back. "Found this upstairs. How about we play a little game."

"Have no time for games!" Hotch growled.

Travis emptied the gun and inserted one bullet. "Here."

Rossi placed a hand on Hotch. This was not right. "Aaron."

To everyone's surprise, Hotch shrugged him off and grabbed the gun. With no hesitation, he aimed it at Sage's head. "Password."

The man laughed. "You are FBI! You can't do this!"

Hotch pulled the trigger. "Travis." His brother handed him another bullet, twirling the slot he aimed again. "Code!"

"Fuck you!" Pulling the trigger, the man yelled/cried. "That's the code! Fuck you!"

Travis typed it in and laughed. "Clever…stupid, but clever." Going through the computer, he suddenly felt sick. "There are at least a dozen different kids on here."

Hotch shook his head and handed Rossi the gun, with a look that caused Rossi to shiver. As his chief walked out of the basement, he opened the gun and looked at the bullets. He suddenly felt stupid in having doubted his leader. The bullets were empty. They were simply shells. 'Fuck'.

Hotch sat on the steps of the house's porch. He couldn't stop thinking in how scare his son must be. They have rescued so many abducted children, yet he was no where close to finding his own. Why was this happening to them? What fault did Jack have in all of this? Why them? Startled by his phone, he glanced down at it, to see a text from Garcia.

*Arriving in ten.*

Texting back quickly, he called for JJ.

"Yeah?"

"Garcia arrives in ten, get her settled in the house. She can work on the basement after."

"Sure." She didn't want to say anything, but Hotch had her worried. He was being reckless and to calm for her. The man she knew would be ranting, yelling, shouting, anything! He was holding it in and if he does nothing about it, this could be a Reaper repeat. Leaving him with his thoughts, she followed the rest of the team into the house. They had yet to finish searching the house.

Kate stayed beside Hotch, trying to give him a little bit of support. Travis was off talking to one of the officers. "You okay?"

Hotch shook his head. "I just want to find him. Know he is safe."

"We will Hotch. If he was to arrest every damn criminal, we will." Kate smiled, pulling them into a hug. She frowned at how stiff his was. Running her hand up and down his back, she sighed. "We will find him."

Hotch held her tight and close, his face in her neck. "I hope so." Hotch didn't let go just yet. He needed this now. He needed someone to hold him and support him, if only for a few moments. It helped it was Kate who was the one doing the holding. He may be with JJ at the moment, but he was never ever able to deny the attraction he had for her. She was more his type, but the woman was already in a relationship. The was the main reason he never made his move. And believe him, he wanted to. Still did.

Travis finished talking with the officer in charge and asked him to leave Sage with them a bit longer. Receiving a yes, he thanked him and watched him walk away. As he turned, he froze at seeing agent Callahan holding his baby brother. Now if he remembered correctly the blond was Aaron's girlfriend. So, what was going on? Deciding now was not the time to ask, he gave them some space. The sound of a car approaching, got his attention. Watching it pull up, he spotted a young man jump off and open the passenger door. Now who was this?

Hotch spotted Garcia jump out of the car and stood. Helping Kate to her feet, he paused for a moment. Looking into her eyes, he spotted the hope he was missing. Giving her a small smile, he rushed towards his tech.

"Hotch!" Garcia gasped.

Hotch wasted no time in taking her into the house. "I need you find everything you can from these computers."

"Of course." She gasped at seeing the screens in the room. She never thought this man would be this advanced. With a heavy sighed, she quickly began typing. Growling at the E-bomb she received. "Oh, want to play dirty now." Typing furiously, she growled. It wasn't long before she was in and disgusted. She was bombed by pictures and videos of boys of all ages. Many chat rooms asking for the child of betting them. He was selling them. "Oh god."

"Please tell me you Jack is not in those."

Garcia turned to see an older man, standing by the door. He was dressed in a black suit, staring at the screens. "Who the hell are you?"

"Travis. I am Aaron's older brother."

"Oh, no Jack doesn't appear to be in here. Thank god for small miracles." Garcia whispered.

Travis watched as more pictures popped out. Many boys in different positions. Most were in only boxers and crying. "Wait!" Travis lunged forward. "Go back to the previous pictures."

Garcia did as told, only to gasp. There he was. Jack Hotchner. The boy was dressed in superman underwear and had tears in his eyes. "God no."

Travis noticed the setting of the bedroom. It was the same marvel one from the basement. "Look for any chat rooms with Jack in them. Look for marvel, blond, 10 years-old any thing that involves Jack's inscription."

Garcia nodded. "I'm on it."

Walking out of the room, he took a deep breath. To think their brother had done this to his nephew. If Aaron didn't kill him first, he was. Pushing himself off the wall, he found the rest of the team in the living room. Hotch was currently on the phone and it did not seem like a friendly call.

"What's going on?" Travis asked Spencer.

Reid glanced at him. "Chief Cruz found out about the abduction and has decided to give the case to team A."

"He can't do that." Travis growled.

Emily leaned in. "Hotch is too close to this, we all are. It's to personal for us to stay objective."

"I don't give a fuck!" Travis walked over to Hotch. "Do not give in Aaron."

Hotch glanced at his brother. Cruz was threatening to fire him if he did not give up the case. Glancing at his team, he took in a deep breath. "I will keep looking for my son Cruz. I don't give a shit if you fire me, my son comes before the job." Clicking the phone, he glanced up at his team. "I cannot ask you to do anything for me. Cruz has threaten to fire anyone who disobeys the order. If any-"

"Stop right there Aaron." Rossi held his hand up. "Jack is our kid as well. We watched him grow and we watched you care for him. We took care of him, when you couldn't. Like you we will not stop until we find him." The rest nodded, agreeing.

Hotch watched them all. "Thank you." He glanced at Travis. "And you?"

Travis looked up from his hands and nodded. "He is my nephew and you are my brother. I am always with you."

"So what next?" Emily asked.

Hotch glanced at his phone. "JJ and Reid check in with Garcia, see what she had found so far. Rossi and Emily go down to the local PD station and talk with the kids, see what you can find out about this. Kate and I will stay here, I want to talk with Sage."

"I am going to be with him." Travis stopped Rossi from protesting.

As they all left, Travis grabbed his brother and took him into a room. Kate followed them after Travis asked she come as well.

Hotch sat on the bed watching his brother. "Spill it out already Trav!"

"I went to see what your tech was up too and she had been able to hack the computer. Problem was we found pictures of Jack on the computer." Travis said.

Hotch jumped to his feet. "Where?!"

"Aaron calm down." Travis ordered.

"I have to see them Travis." Hotch growled. "I need to see he is alive."

Travis watched the desperation in his eyes. "Okay, but I need you to calm down." Getting a desperate nod, he took them to the room.

Garcia was currently finding all she could that involved Jack. She was disgusted by the way these men talked about the children. They saw them as a piece of meat, a toy they can use and toss. She really needed to find her Jack-Jack. Looking behind her, she took down all the pictures of Jack as Hotch walked in.

"I haven't found anything just yet my liege." Garcia said.

"Let me see the pictures Garcia." Hotch ordered.

Garcia bit her lip. "Hotch I don't think that is a good idea."

"Please Penelope, I just need to make sure he is okay."

With a hesitant nod, she typed a few keys and Jack's pictures popped up. Hotch released a shaky breath as seeing his son. He had a small bruise on his cheek, but other than that he was fine. Touching the screen, he ignored the tear that fell. Where was he? Who had him? Will he ever find him again? Clenching his fist, he took in a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he re-opened them and glanced down at Garcia.

"Give me everything you've found."

Garcia was a bit scared at the way he sounded, but gave him all she had.

SOMEWHERE:

Jack strained against the zip-ties, blood running over the translucent plastic, red on white. His nose filled with the musty scent of the sack that covered his head and, in the almost blackness his eyes strained for some sign of what's to come. From the cold metal beneath his body, the shifting motions from right to left and the revving of the engine, he knew he was in transit and had been for some time. But he also knew his father was looking for him. And will not stop until he was found.

SOMEWHERE:

He didn't care about the money, he needed a kid and no-one gives them to twice jailed predators. Everyday the children walked about, teasing him, smiling his way and playing as if they owned the world. He needed one. It wasn't fair that he should be denied when so many others got what they wanted. In the end it was a good sale. They boy was the right age, good looking and feisty. Just the way he liked him. He will get the boy to trust him and soon he will be the perfect boy.


	5. New lead

THE BAU:

Hotch was pacing the living room, it had been eight hours since his son was taken. Travis knew he was close to losing it, trick was catching it just in time. He didn't want his brother's team, to see that side of him. But at the same time, he couldn't ask the man to not react. It was reasonable. But the major problem was Hotch was a physical man, he got angry and he threw punches.

Hotch kept glancing at his watch, eight hours and 25 minutes. He was waiting for Garcia to find something, anything that got them closer to finding his son. He was losing the little patients he had. Last thing he wanted was hurting one of his team mates. Pacing the room was a way of controlling his anger, gave him something to do.

About three hours later, Garcia walked out. Just by the look on her face, they knew. She found nothing. Hotch kicked the chair in front of him. Then the table and couch. He slammed the door out, as he stormed out of the house. No body moved. No one knew what to do. With Foyet, Hotch lost it the at the last moment. Here he was already out of control. He needed something to help him rid all of that.

Travis who at the time was sitting on the couch, stood with a heavy sighed. "Who were the ones to help him through Hailey's death?"

JJ frowned. "We all did."

"No, I don't mean by presence or helping him overcome it." Travis replied.

"Then how?" Reid asked.

Travis glanced out the window. Hotch was pacing the yard, agitated and pissed off. "I mean physically. Who did he hit? Punch? Scream at?"

Rossi glanced at each of his team mates. "No one. He took some time off and then came back."

Travis chuckled. "So not once has he exploded? Lash out? Yell? Broke protocol? Besides killing Foyet barehanded, did he ever release his pint up rage?" The group shrugged. The oldest Hotchner glanced at JJ. "Your dating him, he ever hit the punching bag? Gym?"

JJ shook her head. "Why should he have?"

"You don't know him, do you?"

Morgan slammed his hand on the table. "Cut the bullshit and tell us!"

"Hotch, ever since he was little, had trouble controlling his emotions. Mother tried all sorts of things, to get him to open. He'd only talk to me. Then I left, fed up with our father and mother. Still kept in touch with Aaron, but not as much as I should have. I knew what father was doing to him, but my hatred for the man was stronger than my brotherly love at that time. When I returned to take him out of the house, he was worse. Closer, distant, full of hate and rage. Lashed out for every little thing and cried for the others. I tried therapist and behavior doctors, but all they said was to medicate him. I then found the perfect solution for him." Travis spoke, keeping his eyes on the agent outside.

"How?" Kate asked.

Travis shrugged, glancing at the brunette. "Same way I do. Punching it out. We have one thing and only one thing in common to our father. We get angry and we get physical. Now unlike him, we know how to control it."

"But he is not stable now." Reid replied.

Travis glanced back at his brother only to freak out. "Shit!" Pushing past the group he ran out and into the basement. The others arrived in time to see Travis tackle his brother to the ground. Rossi ran to Sage and winced at the new bruises on his face. Travis gave Hotch two good punches before pinning his arms above his head.

"Aaron that is enough!" Travis shouted.

Aaron bucked his hips, trying to throw his brother off. "Get off me! He is the only one that knows where Jack is!"

Grabbing him by the jaw, he forced his little brother to look at him. "That. Is. Enough. If he knows, you will not get anything out of him with punches. You know that."

"I will! I will find my son with or without your help!" Aaron shouted. "Get off me, or your next Travis!"

Travis paused for a moment. Did he just threaten him? His little brother? Well again he isn't that little anymore. "Alright." Travis jumped off him and stood between sage and him. "You want to kill him?" Travis kicked him the gun on the ground and watched as Hotch picked it up, and aimed it. "You are going to have to kill me first."

Hotch faltered, his hand shaking. "Why are you protecting him Travis?" Lowering the gun, he stared at Travis. The man was the pure image of a broken man. "He sold my son Travis. He knows who has him."

Travis, shook his head. "He did sell him Aaron, but he doesn't know who he is."

"He knows!" Hotch shouted, running his hand through his hair in desperation. "Why are you taking his side!? Were you in on this as well?!"

"No! what the hell Aaron!" Travis shouted back. "I am not protecting him you idiot. I am protecting you!" Hotch glanced at him. "You kill him and Jack will be coming home to a father in prison. Then what? While you are in for man slaughter, I will be raising you kid. Think of all you can lose in doing this Aaron."

Hotch shook his head. "I already lost it Travis."

"Damn it Aaron!" Travis was getting frustrated. His brother was losing hope. "We will find him. You have the best profilers in your team. You are one hell of a profiler as well Aaron. You wouldn't be where you are if it wasn't true. You have me and my team on your side. You will have jack back Aaron, but for that I need you make a choice right now." Hotch glanced at him, to the gun, to Sage. Slowly, he held the gun out to his brother. Travis grabbed the weapon and pulled Aaron into a tight hug. He had given the gun to Rossi at that moment, to dispose of it. Holding his brother, he took him into the house.

The others stayed behind, they knew to give the brothers some space.

"That was intense." Morgan mumbled.

JJ shook her head. "That could have been a disaster."

"Rossi did you know that about Hotch?" Kate asked.

Rossi shook his head. "I had seen him get real physical in training and while in the gym, but I just figured that was the job stress."

Suddenly Sage began laughing. "All those monsters have finally gotten to him."

Morgan gave him a good punch in the jaw. "Keep it up and you'll be his punching bag." John simply glared at him.

"Morgan have PD come by and pick him up." Rossi ordered.

"But Hotch-"

"Does not need the temptation of having him here Morgan." Rossi snapped.

Morgan gave him a knowing look and called.

After PD showed and left they all headed back into the house. Garcia had gone back to looking, trying her very best to find something. The others headed into the living room, following the sound of a soft melody. It was coming from Travis's phone. Travis was currently sitting, with Aaron's head on his lap. The unit chief, had surprisingly fallen asleep, although they knew he would soon wake up.

"How is he?" JJ asked.

Travis glanced down at his brother and sighed. "Tired, scared, angry and desperate."

"What is that?" Kate gestured to his phone.

"It's a song I used to play him as a little boy. The years I lived with him and Sean, I always made sure father never touched them. Sean hadn't been born when our father began the beating. I usually hid Aaron in a closet or under the bed. I once took him out and hid him in the woods behind the house. I had built him a small tent with blankets and pillow. His hideout from dad." Glancing down at Hotch he ran a hand through his semi-long hair. "Anyways, Hotch was a light sleeper. Anything woke him up and rushed him to my bed. Which was on the floor beside his. I would play this for him, kept him asleep and stopped the nightmares. Wasn't sure it would still work."

Kate gave him a small sad smile. "Guess it did."

Travis shifted a little, trying to get into a more comfortable position. "Problem is he is not as little as he was back then."

"We need to find jack." JJ whispered.

Travis sighed. "I have my team running all the leads Garcia is getting. I have agents going house to house of every registered offender. I have PD's doing check points on every damn border and every freeway exit. He is not getting out of the city."

"What do you do for a living?" Morgan asked.

"Work."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "What kind of work?"

Travis gave him a curious look. "Why do you need to know?"

"No one can do what you are doing. Agent? PD? Team?" Morgan replied.

"Unless he is in the higher ups." JJ mumbled.

Travis turned up the volume on his phone, as Hotch shifted. "Let's keep it at that alright. My work should be the last on your mind. Let's just see what they come up with."

"If they don't find him?" JJ whimpered. She really couldn't imagine their life without jack in it. Hotch would never be the same.

Travis pinned her with a glare. "We will and sooner rather than later. Besides Jack is not some ignorant child. Hotch has taught him many things to survive."

"How do you know?" Rossi snapped. "I never even knew Hotch had an older brother."

"We had to keep it that way. Still do, so this cannot be spoken. Hotch is a liability to me." Travis whispered. "Many would benefit in knowing I have a family. But that never meant I didn't keep tabs on him. I knew about his marriage, climbing the ranks, all his cases, his team, his divorce, Jacks birth and birthdays, Beth, Foyet, Sean's little problem in new York, the car bombing, Erin's death, Hailey's death, all the times he'd been suspended and all of his marathons." Travis thought for a moment. "oh, and all of his girlfriends. Same as I did on watching over Sean, although I did not see the addiction coming."

"We never saw you." Emily replied. "Not in the funeral, birthdays, school events, hospitals or marathons."

Travis scoffed/chuckled. "You think you didn't see me. You didn't even know I existed, how would you know to look for me. Besides I always approached Hotch when he was alone. The day he fainted at work, I was sitting a few seats from your tech. Left coffee for her as well. Funeral? I stayed with him after you all left for the case. New York, I was there when they arrested Sean and took him away."

"What about Hotch getting-"

"Arrested and framed for wanting to blow shit up? Or that asshole who named himself Mr. Scratch?" Travis hissed. "I know about them, who do you think gave the order to release Hotch? Who do you think is giving Hotch the information he is giving you on that idiot?"

"You?" Kate asked.

Travis nodded, just as his cell phone ranged. "Manawa….How long ago?...Who reported it?...Have agents put out a BOLO for the car and the man's description. Have local PD head to the caller's location, I want to cover both ends, make sure it's not a prank or distraction…Do not worry about it, just do it please…Have my team meet me at John Sage's house…10-4."

"What happened?" Hotch had woken up in the middle of the conversation. "Did they find him?"

"Not yet Aaron, they received a call about a possible lead. They are checking it out as we speak, and I also have a few officers heading to the caller's location." Seeing the heavy breath, he released, Travis placed a hand on his back. "We will find him, have a little faith brother."

"I do Trav, but I can't help, but see the bad in it. We get cases of missing children all the time, many do not end up good." Hotch whispered.

"Aaron look at me." He waited until their eyes met. "You have your tech working non-stop to find something. Your team ready to act. My team on their way here to join forces. My agents knocking on every damn door looking for Jack. PD blocking every freeway exit, checking every vehicle. Every border searching for your son. Believe me we will find him, but I need you in this. I need you to focus, suck in all that anger and desperation and help find your son."

Hotch closed his eyes, taking in a few breaths. Slowly as he opened them, all he could see was his son running into his arms, safe and alive. "Morgan and Emily, head down HQ and help with the door to door. Rossi and Kate go with them and help with the lead. Reid and JJ, stay here. We need to wait for Travis's team and brief them."

The team was happy to have him back, and to keep him that way, was to find Jack. Each going their way, JJ and Reid headed to wait outside. They needed to brief fast and get a move on. Hotch took upon himself to talk with his bosses, he was not going to give in, no matter how much they threaten.

Travis walked into the room Garcia was currently working her ass off. She really was burning the keys out. He stood back and watched her. Now Travis was not a man to fall for a woman in sight, no he needed to chase and catch. He had to like her for who she was and not for what she was outside. But this woman, she just did something.

Shaking his head, he moved in and stood beside her. "Find anything?"

Garcia yelped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

"No, they are so many kids on here that can describe Jack. It's pointless." Garcia sighed.

Travis watched at each chat that appeared. "Wait, what time line are you looking at?"

"What do you mean what time? Today and this week." Garcia scoffed.

"Don't do anything. I'll be back." Travis yelled as he ran out. Passing past Hotch, he rushed out of the house and into one of the trucks. Reid and JJ looked after him with confused looks. Hotch had too ran out, yelling his name, but was not able to catch the truck. All he left behind was the dirt.

Garcia rushed out on high heels with a look. "What the hell is wrong with your brother?"

Hotch glanced at her. "What happened?"

"I don't know we were going over the chats and suddenly he said something about the day and ran out." Garcia explained.

Hotch sighed, picking up the phone once more. "I'll call him in a bit."

Garcia did a whatever hand gestured and ran back into the house. She had work to do.

Travis was passing and cutting every damn car, trying to get there. Why the hell didn't he think about this before! Skidding to a stop, he placed the car in park and ran into the building. Running up the stairs to the tenth floor, he kicked down the apartment door.


	6. Back to Sean

Seeing his good for nothing brother sleeping on the couch, he grabbed him. "How the fuck can you sleep after what you did?!" Glancing at the closet door, he noticed it had been broken off 'Must of rammed it'.

Sean woke with a startle. "Travis!"

Dropping his youngest brother on the couch he laughed. "You know as I was looking through Sage's computer and every chat room he had, I began to think. This takes time. These animals are picky when it comes to fresh meat. Some like them tall, short, blond, colored eyes, older or younger. They are careful in who they make trades with. You are the brother of a federal agent. His son goes missing and the entire state will be looking for him."

Sean twitched and played with his hair, not looking at his oldest brother. "So?"

Kneeling in front of him, he grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. "How long were you planning this Sean?"

"What?!" Sean shouted. "I didn't plan for this to happen! I just did it for the money, saw the add and responded with a picture of Jack."

"Do not lie to me boy! They will never just trust you Sean. They are careful, they need to know they tr-" Suddenly he stopped and stared wide eyed at his brother. "No…please tell me you didn't Sean."

Sean bit his nail in fear. "Didn't what?"

"Don't play games with me Sean!" Travis grabbed him by the shoulder and picked him up. "How many?"

"Ho-"

"How many?!" Travis shouted.

Sean allowed the few tears he had to fall. There was no getting out of this. "10."

Travis had to strain his hearing to hear the number. He wished he hadn't. "10? 10!" Pushing him against the wall, Travis staggered back. "Where did it all go wrong sean?"

Sean crawled towards him, grabbing his leg. "Please Travis, you have to help me!"

Kicking him off, Travis stepped back. "You ripped 10 children of their lives Sean! You destroyed 10 families! 10 lives! And you ask for my help!?" Pulling his gun out he took aim and stared down at him. "Where do you want it in the head or the heart?"

"Travis please." Sean was covering himself, trying to protect himself.

Regardless of what he has done, Sean was still his brother. And although every fiber in his body shouted to kill him, his mind wouldn't let him. Going to prison was not a good solution. Putting his gun back away, he kneeled in front of his brother. "You want forgiveness?" Sean nodded franticly. "How long were you planning Jack?"

"Two months." Sean answered.

"How?"

Sean released a shaky breath. "I tell you and all is forgiven?"

Travis wanted to hit him to a pulp. "Yes."

"Okay." Sucking in some air, he relaxed. "I contacted them through the add. They always post under the for sale section. Title is 'toys for sale'. In the description it says they are selling dolls, but in reality it lists what they are looking for in the children. I contacted them and to gain their trust they would send me a description of a child needed. I would then deliver to the park and return for the money. Jack was the last one I was doing, he wasn't panned Travis I swear. But Jack was the perfect candaite for the sell and he would not put up a fuzz."

Travis un-fisted his fist, he needed all he could get and beating him would not do it. "What happened after that? Did you ever see him?"

"Once, Sage was with them. It was in a cabin in the deep end of the red woods." Sean reaplied.

"I thought Sage was the seller." Traivs said.

Sean laughed. "No he is the collector and baby sitter. I didn't get the big mans name, but he is in charge." Travis closed his eyes and slowly stood up. Sending the text, he began to walk out. Sean's laughter faltered a bit. "Hey travis where you going? I thought you would stay and chat?" Travis ignored him and opened the door, the second he did FBI walked in and went straight for Sean. "wh-Travis! Let go! Travis!" Sean shouted, crying as they turned him and cuffed him. "Travis! Please don't let them take me! Travis!"

Travis leaned against the wall in the hallway. The shouts of his brother, echoing in his ear. Something he will never forget. Wiping the tears, he pulled his phone out and called Hotch. "Aaron."

"Where the hell are you? Ive been trying to get ahold of you? Where are you? You okay?" Aaron bombed him with question after question.

"Hotch im fine!" That shut him up. "Now are you with Garcia?"

"Yes, why?"

"Put me on speaker."

"Your on."

"Garcia forget about today. Look for chats a month ago up to two days ago." Travis said.

Garcia nodded to herself and did as she was told. "Oh my god I got it! I found the chat!"

"Tr-"

"I know. I'll be there in a few to explain." traivs placed his phone away and leaned against the wall. This was all wrong. He was supposed to come and be with his brother. He had finally left the job that kept them apart. He was finally going to be the brother, he had longed to be. But now it was simply going to hell. Pushing himself off the wall, he drove back.


	7. Sunny Dawson

Hotch was pacing once more behind Garcia as she searched the chats. First a few popped up, then a dozen, now Garcia was overwhelmed by the amount of response there had been for Jack. Garcia was trying to sort them out, the ones who can have him to the ones they knew for sure didn't. Both agents turned at the sound of Travis walking in with the rest of Hotch's team.

"How?" Hotch asked.

Travis ran a hand through his hair. "Something like this is not done by last moment urges. This needed to have been planned. These fuckers need to know they can trust in the seller, before letting him in on the cash."

"Sean?" Rossi asked.

"He said previous to Jack he had taken and handed 10 kids. He along with others would get the description of what they were looking for. It's a marketing for children. When Sean got the ad and saw the description, he thought of Jack."

"They must either be very stupid or very confident to take an Agents son." Emily scoffed.

"They don't know, whose kid it is. And we need to keep it that way." Travis said.

Morgan scoffed. "Why? That can be our only way."

"No." Hotch whispered. "They know cops will be looking for the missing children, but if they find out Jack is the son of a fed they will kill him. They don't need that kind of attention. We keep it out of the press and within our group." Although some were not so convinced they followed his lead.

"Alright kitten what do you have?" Rossi asked.

They had all gathered in the kitchen area, waiting for Garcia to walk out of the room. She came in with her laptop and a few papers. She had narrowed it down to the only ones that they knew can get ahold of Jack.

"So I narrowed it down to 8." Garcia said.

"What about the others? Why were they discarded?" Travis asked, he wasn't under-minding her or her work. He was really just curious to know.

Garcia seemed to see it that way. "Most were either not in the country or had no means in getting the money for Jack. Some are actually still in prison and I found three that were actually cops looking to trap this man."

"So who are they?" Hotch asked.

Garcia sighed. "First one is Sunny Dawson. Age 53, released from state prison three years ago. He was arrested for kidnap and the rape of three little boys. But after he was sent to trial in an effort to get out on parol early, the children backed out on their statements and confessed he had done nothing to them."

"Why?" Travis stood behind her, staring at the screen. He couldn't help, but inhale her intoxicated scent. Mixture between wild and eccentric. . "You would think they would want him to rot in hell."

Garcia nodded. "It was said his family payed off the parents to have the boys keep quiet. Now the reason he is on my list is, because he was one of the first to reply for Jack." Typing away she pulled up the chat line. "Here is the chat between the two of them."

*Captain American still up for grabs? I have been looking for one like that in a while.*

*Yes, one of a kind and a very special one. Untouched and very well taken care off.*

*How much is the finale price, I would love to add him.*

*Interested in purchasing him?*

*I need to make sure I am making a good buy here.*

*You want to see it? I can meet you at our usual spot.*

*price?*

*80,000.*

*On my way.*

"That's the only chat we have from him." Garcia said.

"Where is he now?" Hotch asked.

Garcia found him in three seconds flat. "He is south of here, in Adams St. the house belongs to his deceased mother."

Hotch pulled his phone out. "Text me the address. Lets go."

As Travis followed his brother out, his phone rang. "Hotchner…We have a lead…What happened with your lead?...And the tipper?...No keep an eye on the tipper, no you have an officer do that. We have 8 possible leads and I am going to need you here for this. Have the others meet us at the address I sent you. There will be agent here to fill you in…no Sam, I want the team…See you in a bit." Hotch had puled up beside him as he hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Sammantha. She and the team checked out the lead and the tipper. Neither were good, but I did order to have an officer stay and keep and eye on the tipper." Travis explained.

Hotch frowned. "Sam? Your ex wife?" Travis nodded. "I though you and her were on bad terms."

"We were-are. After I was done with my last assignment, I was given the control of a team. Never met them, there for I didn't know who they were. I hadn't spoken to Sam in four years. So when I showed up I saw her, her husband and the rest of the team." Travis explained.

Hotch flinched. "That sounds bad."

"I was good until she slapped me. I mean I wasn't the one to cheat and she still slaps me." Travis was ranting, he knew that. But at the same time knew it will clear Hotch's head until they arrived. "Not only that, but the man she now called husband is in my team as well."

"Bummer. I am actually a bit surprised." Hotch mumbled.

"How so?"

"You have a worse temper than I do travis. How do you handle it? When Hailey asked for the divorce and I saw her with someone else…I almost lost it." Hotch whispered.

Travis chuckled. "I learned to stop loving her. After her betrayal I stopped. You never stopped loving Hailey."

Before Hotch could reply, he quickly recognized they had arrived. "Travis."

"Nope, I am beside you brother." Pulling his gun, he smiled. "If Jack is in there, I am not going to sit here."

With a stiff nod, Hotch jumped out of the truck followed by the others. "Morgan, Reid, Emily and JJ take the back. Travis, Rossi and I will take the front. On my count we go in." Quickly and stealthy they each took their positioned. "One. Two. Three!"

Travis kicked the door in, sweeping the room to his left. "Clear!"

"Clear!" Morgan shouted from the kitchen.

Rossi and Hotch came down from the stairs. "Clear."

"Where the fuck is he?" Emily asked out loud.

Travis holstered his weapon, glancing outside he cussed. "Out back, by the woods! He's running!" Taking off running, he jumped the fence chasing after the bastard. Hotch followed next with Morgan on his heels. Travis cussed as the man slipped from his grasp once more, bastard was fast. Glancing behind him he spotted his bother coming at full speed. "Hotch! Senior year!" Hotch frowned, but quickly separated from the two. If all went according to plan, they already had him. Slowing down, he allowed the man to slip away. Stopping Morgan as well. He waited.

"What are you doing!?" Morgan snapped.

Suddenly they heard a thud. "For that." Slapping him on the chest, Travis jogged towards the sound. "And here I thought you'd forgotten."

Hotch rolled his eyes and handcuffed the man. "Where is my son?"

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about!" Sunny growled.

They took him back to the house and sat him on the porch. Hotch along with Morgan and Rossi stayed to interrogate him. Travis on the other hand couldn't stand still and decided to take a look in the house.

Sunny snapped. "You can't go in there! Not without a warrant!"

Rossi sighed. "He Is right. Regardless of how much of a bastard he is, he has rights."

Travis pulled his weapon out. "Shh." That caught everyone's attention. "I hear someone yelling for help." With a smirk he kicked in the door and walked in. The fuck he need a warrant. Glancing behind him, he spotted Kate, Reid and JJ following him in. "Blondie, you and collage boy take upstairs. Her and I will take down here." JJ rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"Blondie is JJ. Collage boy is Reid and her is Kate." Kate replied.

Travis gave her a killer smile. "Sorry, takes a while to learn all names at once."

As they Secured the downstairs area Kate stepped on what seemed like a trap door. "Travis."

"What?" The man stopped and turned towards her. Seeing her aim her gun at the floor, he walked closer. "What?"

"Pull the rug back." She ordered.

Doing as he was told, Travis grabbed the corner of the rug and pulled. Underneath they found a door. "Got it?"

Kate nodded, ready to back him up if anything were to happen. "Got it."

Grabbing the handle, he pulled the door open. It was dark and smelled horrible. If Travis had to guess, it was between urine, mold and possibly some dead animal. Grabbing his flashlight, he laid on his stomach and popped his head in. The ground was cement, but he knew this was underneath the house. Looking around he found another door at the South side of the house. Standing up he removed his jacket and shirt, leaving him in his undershirt. "There is a door at the end, leading towards the South side of the house. Go see if you can find another door. Be careful, we haven't cleared that side of the house."

"Ill take Morgan with me." Kate assured. After hauling her team mate over they went in search of the door.

Travis was close to puking from the smell. Trying to focus on something else, he made him way towards the door. To his already annoyed person the door had a lock. Aiming his gun he shot it off. Grabbing his flashlight he opened it carefully and froze. This was not what he thought he would find.


	8. New arrivals

Based on the smell he thought of some psychos torture chamber or slaughter room. Yet he found eight boys and girls chained to the wall by their ankles. Each and everyone of them. As he got closer he cleared the room and found no one. The children were frightened and even began to cry as he neared them.

Travis kneeled to one knee and held his hand out. "Its okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The children cried and tried to huddle together, but the chains we're to short. Looking around he spotted the keys hanging on the wall. Another way of torturing them. Having the one thing that can free them so close, yet unreachable. Grabbing them he made his way to the calmest one. A little red head girl. About Jack's age if not older by a year of two. As he took the chain off, he stepped back and watched her. If he can show the others he meant no harm, he can get them out. To his surprise the little girl walked over to him and reached for his manhood. Travis jumped a few feet back. "No!" He soon regretted having shouted as they all flinched. Calming himself down, he kneeled once more. "You don't have to do that. Never again."

"But if we don't we will get punished." Another boy replied.

Travis shook his head. "Not today you won't. I am with a team of FBI outside. We are cops. We are going to get you back to you mom's and dad's." Hearing those words brighten them up. Looking around Travis banged on the roof of the room. But luckily Kate and Morgan had found the door.

"Travis?" Kate called.

Travis appeared with in their sight. "We are going to need medics and some food and water."

Kate frowned. "What?"

Gesturing to the loose girl he pulled her in front of her. "We have seven more down here."

"Oh god." Kate, held back her shock. "Hi sweetie." The little girl waved. "Morgan can you grab her? I am going to call the others."

"Yeah." Morgan jumped into the underground room and held his hand out to her in a shake. "Mind if I pick you up? Just to get you out of here." The little girl looked to Travis and nodded. "Alright baby girl, up you go." Once she was out Morgan jumped out as well. "The others?"

"Have to remove the chains." Travis replied. As he did so the rest of the team showed up. Each one grabbing a child and taking them outside. Leaving him with one little girl. Smallest of all and half incautions. Picking her up gently, he handed her to Hotch. "She doesn't look good."

Hotch nodded. "Lets go."

As they walked out, the brothers spotted a few parents already there. Some of these kids haven't seen their family in months. The oldest had apparently been missing three years. As Hotch handed the little girl to the medics he wonder if this was how he would find Jack. Chained in some dirty and damp underground room. No food or water. Years before he would be able to hold his child once more. Scared of everything and everyone. Was that how he would find him?

"No." Travis whispered. "We are going to find Jack soon Aaron. Have faith in yourself and in your team. This is not Jack's future."

Aaron glanced at him with a forced smile. "You always did know what I was thinking."

"Yeah and when you would get in trouble." Travis laughed, but sobered quickly. "Did you asked any of them if Jack was here?"

Hotch nodded. "They didn't see him. Sunny admitted to having wanted to get Jack, but they never showed. Park cameras show Sunny at the park the time he said he was to the time he left. And not once did anyone approach him. Jack was not given to him."

Travis huffed. "We move on to the next." Just then his phone rang. "Your tech." Answering and putting it on speaker, the team gathered around. "Yeah?"

"Umm, yeah your team just arrived." Garcia snapped.

Travis frowned. "Thank you." Hanging up he glanced at Hotch. "What pissed her off?"

"Probably your ex wife." Hotch mumbled.

Travis paled. "Shit! Your probably right." Sam has showed over time she is a good agent and good person. Well to other people, but when it came to him she was a bitch. Only during work did she ever show him a civil time. But at the same time she was very jealous of him and any woman near him. He never did understand the woman.

After every child had been reunited with there love ones the team headed back. Proud to have saved eight children, but pissed off by not saving the one they were after. As they pulled in they spotted a group standing outside.

One was a blond woman, about 30 years old. Beside her was another female, dark skinned and very pregnant. Next was a man about 37 bald and very jumpy. Behind him was a young man, shaggy hair and blue eyes about 33 years of age. Beside him was an older man about Rossi's age and if not wrong Italian as well.

Travis took in a deep breath and walked over to them. But then he remembered about the tech. Walking past them he approached the clearly pissed of tech girl. "Garcia?"

"What?"

"Did my team do something?" Travis asked.

Garcia stopped what she was doing and turned to him. If looks could kill he would be ten feet underground. "I don't know where that woman got that you and I were an item. I didn't even know you existed up until today. I sure as hell am not an item with you."

Running a hand through his hair he sighed. "I apologize for that. Samantha has issues." Pulling out a small, tiny toy he handed it to her. It was a stuff penguin. "Found it on the trucks floor and thought it might be yours."

Garcia's anger swept away. "Thank you." With a slight nod he walked out if the room. His team and his brothers team were all gathered in the living room. Walking up to Sam he leaned into her ear. "Go near her again and you will really know what I am capable of."

Sam glared at him and simply scoffed. "What have you found?"

"First Samantha, I think introduction is in order." The dark skinned female snapped. "I am Julie, that is Samantha, beside her is Scott. The two older behind us are Bailey and Andrew."

Travis gave her a thankful nod. "These are Rossi, JJ, Kate, Emily, Reid, Morgan and Aaron."

Samantha perked up. "Your brother?"

Travis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, my brother."

Walking up to him she pulled him into a hug. "Leave it to Travis to introduce me his brother after we are divorce."

Hotch pulled back. "I doubt he even wanted to introduce us. Only reason we are all here is because I am in need of your help."

Bailey stepped forward. "We are up to date, your tech gave us all the details. What can we do?"

Travis took over. "I have PD doing road blocks and car inspection with every vehicle. Agents are going door to door searching each and every house. I need you to help with the remaining suspects we have at the moment. We just finished with one, but no sign of Jack."

"Garcia will give us each a name and where to find him. We will break off into teams to cover them all." Hotch explained.

"There are seven still to look into. Sunny Dawson was cleared of having Jack, but we did remove eight children from his capture. Do not be surprised if you find any children in there homes." Travis added.

Hotch took over. "Which is why we are to search the house from top to bottom. Leaving nothing unturned and nothing closed. Under the house, attics, sheds, look every where."

"And if he is in none of those?" Andrew asked.

"Then we search the ones we hadn't." Travis replied. "Questions?"

"What are the teams?" Bailey asked.

Travis allowed his brother to handle that. "Your call."

"Morgan and Emily, you take Jerry Thomas. Reid, JJ and Andrew you three are taking Danny Jacobs. Samantha and Scott you will be getting Clinton Farias. Rossi and Bailey, you two take Oscar De La Torres. Travis and Kate, take Ivan Bodner." Hotch was quick assigned them off. "I and agent Julie will be taking Matthews Hawkens."

Travis glanced at his team. "Anything, anything at all any of you find. You are to let us know right away. If you need back up, local PD and agents will be able to assist you." Travis glanced at his watch and frowned. "Grab something to eat before you leave. Scott mind ordering something?"

"On it." The man all, but ran to the phone.

Travis glanced around to see Garcia had yet to come out. "Where is your tech?"

Hotch shrugged. "Room I suppose." Giving his brother a slap on the shoulder he sighed. "I am going to get Anderson to bring some extra trucks. We only have three at the moment."

Travis nodded. "Have him bring ammo too." With a nod he walked out. Meanwhile Travis went in search of a certain woman. Of course he found her nose deep in the computer. "You hungry?"

Garcia jumped. "God! Your worse than Hotch."

Travis chuckled. "He probably gets it from me."

"Couldn't say. Don't know you at all." Garcia replied.

Travis shrugged. "Not much to say really. I am 42, married to my job. Divorced. No kids. Single and currently trying to help find my nephew."

"What kind of job do you really do?" Garcia asked.

"Why don't you just hack my file?" Seeing her face of guilty, he smirked. "Already tried?" She nodded. "Its nothing out if this world Garcia. Only difference is I have a higher clearance to classified information than Hotch does. I can do things he would need clearance for."

"Like?" Garcia pried.

Travis laughed. "For starters, I outrank everyone in this room. I have the authority to take control of both teams. I can take control of Local PD and other agents as I have already, among other things."

Garcia although not fully satisfied took it in. "What did you come here for?"

"I asked if you were hungry. We are ordering food." He replied.

Garcia smiled. "What you guys ordering?"

Travis frowned. "No idea really. My team is ordering." He walked deeper into the room, simply picking some things up and dripping them. No really paying attention to anything in particular. Once he was standing beside Garcia, Travis leaned against the table and crossed his arms. His eyes looking down at her. "So I told you part of me. I consider it is only fair to get some info in return."

Cocking a brow at him she shook her head. "Life isn't fair."

Travis gave a small half smile. "That is cold." He found himself enjoying the sound of her laughter. This has never really happened to him. Especially not him. It's a rare thing to find in someone. That special something that helps you if just for a millisecond of all the bad and focus on that one good thing. Seeing her type away on the keyboard, he focused on her hands. They looked smooth and gentle. "So, am I going to get anything?"

Glancing up at him, she gave in. "Fine." Thinking for a moment, she sighed. "I am 29, never married. No kids. Single as of last week. I love my job. The team is my family and at the moment I am just wishing Jack-Jack was here." A few tears slipped out at the mentioned on Jack. "When was the first time you met Jack?"

Travis was caught off with the question. Thinking back, he flinched. "I was there for the birth, but I didn't meet him until his third birthday. Jack knew who I was, I called him and Aaron every chance I got. So it wasn't all that awkward when we first met." He pulled himself up to sit on the table. "I remembered he was the one to call me about his mother."

Garcia snapped her eyes up at him. "What? Jack was only four at the time."

Travis scoffed/laughed. "That little boy is smarter than we all think. He knew my number by memory, I made sure it was one of the few numbers he memorized. Anyways he called a day before the funeral and said his mother died. I was half way across the world that moment. But Jack knew me and he knew I would do anything for the two of them. So he made me promise to be there and I was. Although I stuck to the back and only approached Aaron when you all left."

Garcia gapped at him. "Did Hotch know?"

Travis shook his head. "No he was surprised to see me there."

"I remember Hotch coming to me and asking if I knew someone who had a costume of dark vadar. Jack looked to happy when he got it. His beautiful eyes just lit up." Garcia mused. "Why did they have to take him? Why would Sean do such a thing?!" She was now openly crying, trying desperately to wipe them away.

Travis didn't know what to say to her. He had nothing that can make her feel happy again, so he went with the second best option. Jumping off the table, he pulled her up and out of the chair. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly. Not once caring about the tears soaking his shirt. Or that her makeup would smear on his shirt as well. He simply held her and allowed her to cry. This was something he was not used to. Out of him and Hotch, his brother was the most affectionate one. Travis preferred to keep people at a safe distance. Of course his family and liver were not included in that preference. It took him time to come to terms on someone, to see if he was okay with them or not. But not with her. Garcia did something to him, he wasn't sure what, but she did. He stepped out of his comfort zone to help her.


	9. Two down.

Feeling her calm down a bit, Travis pulled back. "All better?"

Garcia laughed. "I'm really sorry about your shirt." She tried wiping it clean with her hand.

Travis grabbed her hand with a laugh. "Its fine Garcia, I can get it washed." Lifting her hand to his lips, he gave her a small kiss on the knuckles. "So, you hungry?"

Garcia laughed. "Yeah. I need a break from all this darkness."

Travis allowed her to go out first. He stayed behind for a bit, looking into the screens. He remembered when Hotch first began working with the BAU. The late calls he received on account of a case ending badly. Usually having to do with children. He questioned his brother's wanting to be with in this alphabet. Granted, he wasn't the best one to give advised. Walking over to a computer he read over one of the messages. It was disgusting to think this was how they talked of his nephew. Like a lamb going to the slaughter.

"Hey?" Garcia popped her head back into the room. "Food is here."

Looking away from the text, he gave her a small smile. "Lets go then."

After a long and quiet lunch, the teams were ready to go. Travis had made sure the trucks were full tanked and loaded with their equipment. Hotch gave each team a paper with their targets face, basic info and address. After they went over their jobs, Hotch told them to suite up and get ready. Every agent in the room praying to God Jack was found. Travis knew his brother, better than he knew himself. He was close to snapping. The bastard better pray to his devil that neither of the Hotchner brothers find him. Because if they do, he will know what real pain is.

Each pair jumped into their trucks and took off. Garcia stood on the porch watching her family drive off, hopefully when they come back they had the missing piece.

Emily Morgan: Jerry Thomas

Morgan drove quickly to the address Garcia had given them. Emily over looked the file they had on the man.

"What's it say?" Derek asked.

Emily scoffed. "The same it says in all of them. Jerry Thomas 49 years old. Was born in arizona, but was sent to Foster care after his father raped and killed his sister and mother. Father is serving life in prison. Hospital records show multiple trips to the ER. Broken arms, legs, one fracture skull, broken jaw and a few broken ribs. After he turned 18 he was on his own. He was arrested multiple times, drunken brawls, sexual harassment towards girlfriends kids. Theft. And domestic violence."

Morgan shook his head. "Foster care. Was he abused?"

Emily searched through the papers. "Here. At the age of ten he was sent to a shrink. Turned out one of the oldest kids tried to force himself on Jerry. Jerry had been reported to have taken a bite of the others junk. Took off a big piece too."

Morgan was somewhat shocked. "What the hell? Where is that kid now?"

"I don't know. I'll have Garcia look into it." Emily added. "Urges like that don't just go away."

Morgan sighed, glancing at the GPS he cussed at the time left. He had about 30mins left in the trip. A lot of things can happen in 30mins. "So what do you think of Hotch's brother?"

Emily shrugged. "He seems trusting enough. Noticed a bit of tension between him and his team."

"History between the blond and him?" Morgan asked.

"Looks like it." Closing the file, she leaned back. She was hoping to find Jack here. They have looked into everyone's file and in all honesty Jerry was the least worse one of them all. "I wonder how old he is?"

"Who?"

"Travis. I mean he looks no older than Hotch." Emily replied. She needed something to distract her, if only a little bit.

"I don't know." Morgan mumbled. "But don't like the attention he is giving Garcia."

Emily chuckled. "Don't even go there Derek. Garcia is a grown woman and does not need you to monitor who she decides to socialize with."

"Remember the last time I didn't get involve? She ended up getting shot. Then kevin? He cheated on her." Pulling up to the house, he parked the car. "I will protect her from whomever and whatever."

Emily grabbed her gun and checked it. "Alright, now let's go. I'll take the back."

Morgan nodded. "I got the front."

As they walked quietly and quickly towards the house, Emily paused. "What's our probable cause to enter the house?"

Morgan shrugged. "Heard screaming?"

Not sure that would convince any judge, she gave in. Wouldn't really matter if they find anything really. Jerry was on his second strike, one more and he was going away for life. Separating from each other, Emily took the back. She was to wait for Morgan's cue to go in. Standing beside the door she waited.

*One. Two…Three!*

Kicking in the door, she cleared the first three rooms. Kitchen, dinning room, and a bathroom. Meeting with Morgan by the stairs they headed up. Three bedrooms, only to be empty. No sign of Jerry nor Jack. They searched the house from top to bottom.

Morgan walked around the house, finding an entrance to the basement underneath the house. "Em, I have something. South side of the house."

Emily appeared jogging towards him. "What is it?"

"Doors to the basement." Shooting the lock off, he took a few breaths. "Cover me."

"I got you."

Opening the doors, they walked in carefully. It was dark and damped. It smell bad, but simply of age. Nothing compared to Travis's finding at the last house. Grabbing their flashlight they scouted the area. Yet found nothing, but clothes. Old children clothes. This must be his memories. To bad that wasn't against the law. Dropping the red and yellow shirt, he sighed.

"There is nothing here, no secret compartment. No hideout. No signs of recent children in the area. Jack's not here." Morgan growled.

"What about Jerry?" Emily asked.

Morgan sighed. "We wait for him."

Emily nodded. "This was a waste of time. Jerry wouldn't be stupid enough to have Jack with him. If Jack wasn't in the house then he wasn't here."

"And leave without talking to the man?" Morgan questioned.

Emily ran a hand through her hair. "We need to move on and help the others."

Morgan gave the house one last look, but gave in. Grabbing the phone he dialed back to Garcia.

*Talk to me sugar.*

"Jerry Thomas is clear." Morgan said.

Garcia nodded, she couldn't say she was happy. That only meant Jack was still out there. *Okay, the other have yet to check in. From the trackers it looks like JJ, Reid and Andrew are close to their hit.*

"Okay mama, keep me posted. Who's closes to us?" Morgan asked.

*That would be Samantha and Scott.*

"Okay Garcia thanks." Emily replied as Morgan ended the call. "With them two?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah we help them and head towards Hotch or Kate."

"Okay."

JJ, Reid and Andrew: Danny Jacobs

Andrew drove as he listened to the BAU agents talk about the suspect. He wasn't really getting a whole lot, but he understood some to know this man was a maniac. Just then his cellphone rang. "Hey boss."

"Where are you?" travis asked.

"5 mics from our destination." Andrew replied. He wondered what had him worried. "Everything okay?"

Travis spoke to they believed Kate. "Andrew, when you get there make sure you check the doors and porches. Check for any signs of explosion devices. Don't exclude windows or thresholds."

Andrew swallowed hard. "He into boom booms?"

"From what we got out of his parole officer, yes." Travis cared for the older man. He was his friend. "Just watch your back Drew."

"Will do." Hanging up he frowned and turned to the other two in the car. "Can I ask something?"

JJ nodded. "Shoot."

"He is a pedophile right?" Reid nodded. "Then whats with the explosives?"

JJ knew what he meant. "Danny Jacobs, not only gets off with taking children preference to the looks like Jack, but after he gets bored with them, he enjoys seeing them go up in flames. He usually lights them up or has them walk into one. It's his ultimate turn on."

Andrew made a disgusted face. "You telling me he enjoys fucking little boys, then likes to watch them burn or explode?" The agents nodded. "Fucker."

As they arrived, Scott brought out a small kit with himself. Seeing the looks from the others he chuckled. "I used to work for the bomb squad. If we find one today, I'll need to be able to disarm it."

JJ nodded. "Okay, we will have to stick together for this one. Can't separate without knowing if there are really any explosives in the house."

"Yes ma'am." Andrew smirked. With an eye roll from JJ, they carefully walked towards the house. Andrew scoffed, as they made sure the ground was safe to walk on. "This would be so much easier with Lucifer." JJ and Reid paused giving him weird looks. "Travis's hunting dog, Lucifer, dog only likes Travis. Anyone else and he will tear them apart."

JJ flinched at the expression. "And you think this will be easier with him?"

"Lucifer is a search and rescue dog, also trained to sniff out explosives and narcotics." Andrew replied.

Reid tilted his head. "What kind of dog?"

"Pit-bull."

JJ scoffed. "At least it's not a shepherd."

"Don't like dogs?" Andrew asked.

JJ huffed. "Used to, but then I was almost killed by a pack of dogs."

Andrew whistled. "Damn." Once they cleared the yard, Andrew cleared the porch and door. They continued on like that through out the house. One last door was left and turned to be cleared. On the count of Andrew, JJ kicked the door in only to freeze at the sight.

"Oh shit." Andrew whispered.

Looking around they counted three boys no older than 12 and no younger than 8 chained to one bed each. They wore nothing, but the chain on their ankles and a vest with explosives on their chests. The room was empty. Nothing, but the beds which had no blankets nor any sheets. They had a camera in the corner, at the moment facing nowhere and a tv, but they doubted it was for the kids pleasure.

JJ quickly removed her jacket and gestured the others to do the same. "Hi, my name is JJ I am with the FBI." She walked towards the closest one, which was the youngest one. "Can I know your name?"

The kid glanced up at her with fear in his eyes. "Michael."

JJ held back any reaction she wanted to give. "Okay Michael, I am going to put this over you okay? It will keep you warm and covered." Seeing the boy nod, she carefully placed it over him.

Andrew walked closer to the oldest one. "Hey bud, mind if I put my jacket over you?" The kid shook his head. "Okay, what's your name son?"

The boy didn't lift his eyes or head for that matter. Always kept his head down. "Kiroy Jacobs."

Andrew gaped at the kid. "Jacobs?" Gently lifting the kids head by the chin, he looked at that him. He was completely covered in bruises. "Alright, let get you covered up." As he did he took a look at the vest. "This can easily be disassembled. Just give me a few minutes."

JJ nodded. "I will contact Hotch and Reid get ahold of their parents."

Andrew glanced at kiroy. Letting the boy enjoy the warmth of the jacket, he walked up to JJ. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Social services will take him." JJ replied.

Andrew looked at the boy and although he knew it was a crazy one, he couldn't let this boy leave one hell to enter another. "I know someone that can care for him."

JJ frowned. "He is not some item you can pass around agent."

"Excactly!" Andrew smiled. "Social services will simply placed him into a foster home. Although not all are bad, you and I know the offs of him coming out of that un touched again. He has been through hell down here. I know someone that can care for him and will never abandon him."

JJ looked at the boy and then to Andrew. "And if this so call person doesn't want him? Then what?"

Andrew grinned. "You don't know him like it do agent. He will never turn his back to a kid. Just give me this chance. He needs a father figure that doesn't abuse him."

JJ glanced at Reid, who in return gave her a small nod of the head. "Alright take him out to the truck. We can buy him clothes and then take him to the house."

Andrew proceed to remove the somewhat weak bomb strapped to the boys. It seemed it was only to scare them, then to do any harm. They had the boys removed from the house, Kilroy was in the truck with a female officer. He was still weary of men. The other two were taken to the hospital and reunited with their families. JJ and Reid stayed on the room, while Andrew hid the trucks behind the house. They needed to catch Danny Jacobs. They had asked the boys if Jack had been here, but no luck. They waited from what Reid had counted to be exactly 32 minutes until Danny Jacobs arrived.

"Alright my babies time for a new game." Danny laughed as he walked into the room, only to freeze at the sight of the agents in the room.

"Sorry, but playtime is over." JJ hissed.

Danny stared at them for a good solid minute until he turned to run, only to bump into Andrew.

"I beg you." Andrew growled. "Give me one good reason to shoot you."

Reid handcuffed him before Andrew could kill him. Reading him his right, they took him outside. Reid leaned him against the car, as JJ approached them.

"Where is he?" She showed him the picture of Jack.

Danny's eyes widen with fascination. "Oh he is beautiful. I wanted him so badly, but I was too late."

"Too late?" Reid asked.

The man nodded. "Yeah when I contacted him about this beauty of a child, he had already been sold. Pity I had so many games planned for him."

Reid pulled him off the car and threw him in. "You speak of him once more and I will shoot you myself."

"Now what?" Andrew asked.

"Lets get Kilroy to Garcia and meet up with one of the other teams." JJ ordered.

HQ: Garcia

Garcia huffed at getting a clear from JJ and Reid. Jack wasn't there either. What if she got it wrong? What if Jack was with someone else? Someone they hadn't thought of? Or they did, but discarded him off. Hearing a car pull up she glanced at the camera and was relieved to see JJ and Reid. Andrew was guiding someone with him.

"Pen?" JJ called from the living room.

Garcia quickly ran towards them and gasped at seeing a young boy with them. "Umm. Hi." She waved somewhat awkwardly to him. "JJ?"

JJ took to explaining the situation to her. "And agent Andrew is correct Garcia."

Garcia walked towards the boy and gave him a wide smile. "You hungry?" Kilroy nodded. "Come on then, we have food here." Once she gave him a plate, she walked back to the three agents. "So…no Jack?"

"No, we asked the boys if Jack had been there and they said no." JJ replied.

"Also interrogate Jacobs and he claims someone beat him at buying Jack." Reid added.

Andrew ran a hand through his hair. "How are the others doing?"

Garcia shook her head. "Morgan and Emily found nothing at Jerry Thomas house. I know they were on their way to meet up with Samantha and Scott. Kate and Travis are still a few minutes out. Hotch and Julie are seconds away. Rossi and Bailey just arrived."


	10. Oscar de la Torres

Rossi and Bailey: Oscar De LA Torres

Rossi pulled up to the small house. From the outside it looked like a two story, friendly neighbors home. A black short Fence wrapping around the house. Nice greened mowed lawn, with a flower garden along the front of the house. A small shepherd looking dog lounged in the front of the house on its porch.

Rossi snorted. "They always look so normal."

Bailey reached for his gun, before climbing out of the SUV. "Don't they always. What I want to know is how in the hell, was he allowed to buy a home here." Seeing the look of confusion on Rossi, he gestured down the street. "There is a school just down the street from here. Elementary if I'm not mistaken."

Rossi shook his head in disgust. "With so many on the list, they really don't care. There are lots of ways to get on the list." As he got closer to the gate, he thought of a way in how to get into the house. With a small smirk he shared a look with Bailey. "But it is our duty to make sure there are no kids inside."

Bailey chuckled. "That's right." Opening the gate, he grabbed the dog by the scruff as he ran up to them. "Pretty small for a guard dog."

Rossi eyes the dog. "Perfect to attract a child."

Dropping the dog, they proceeded towards the house. It was quiet, but still the sound of the television was enough to let them know someone was home. Knocking twice they announced themselves. A tall and blacked haired man answered the door.

"Oscar de la torre?" Rossi asked.

The man nodded. "What can I do for you agents?" He seemed polite and not nervous at all.

Bailey took over. "Routine check up, we are to check you home, and car."

The man sighed. "It has been years since that. Believe it or not, I have not been near a kid since I got out of jail."

Rossi eyes him, but shrugged. "The law is the law. No sit while we look."

They practically teared the house apart and found nothing. No kids toys, clothes or even pictures. They found to basement or attic, the ceiling had nothing or nowhere to hide someone. The garage was clean, so was his car. Jack was not there, still…just maybe.

Rossi walked over to him. "I want the truth. I don't care about your past or what you are currently doing now." The man scoffed. "I just want to know if you have seen him." He held out Jack's picture. "Maybe on a website or someone clamming to have bought him? Anything?"

Oscar shook his head. "I haven't been anywhere near any of that, I wouldn't be able to help you."

Rossi growled. "Look man! I know you have! You are all the same! You think that urge or yours is going to simply go away?! You can control it now maybe, but soon it will get tired and make you do something stupid!" leaning forward he placed both hands on each side of the chair, trapping him as he leaned in closer. "And when you do I will be the first one to send you back to prison!"

"No!" Oscar shouted, jumped to his feet and pacing. "N-not prison. You don't know what they did to me! They did things! Horrible things! I don't and won't go back!"

Rossi smirked. "Then help me!"

"I don't know his name, but I have met him twice. He gives me tapes and I give him the name of children in the area." Oscar cried.

"Where are the tapes?" Bailey asked, his tone a bit more gentle then Rossi's. Following the pointing fingers of the man he frowned. There was nothing, he was standing in the middle of the living room. As he took a step towards Oscar the floor squeaked. His frown getting bigger, he kneeled on one knee and tampered with the flooring. One of the pieces pulled off, underneath was a white pillow case with what he knew where the tapes.

Rossi grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "I will be coming back every day. I find one tape, just one! And I will send you to prison, am I clear?"

Oscar nodded his head rapidly. It's a wonder the man didn't get whiplash. "I understand sir."

Letting his go ruffly both agents headed to the car. Rossi reached down for the puppy and took him. He will not allow this man anything to attract the attention of any children. As they climbed in they both looked at the bag.

Rossi sighed, placing the puppy in the back seat. "Garcia is going to hate me for this."

Bailey nodded. "Who else can go over them?"

"We all could, but Garcia is the only one with the tech smarts." Rossi drove off casting one last look at the house. "They always look so normal." With another heavy sigh, he dialed the number.

"My Italian stallion, please give me some good news." Garcia gushed.

Rossi smiled weakly. "Well I can say that Jack being here is good news, but we still don't know where he is."

"So nothing from Oscar." Garcia grumbled. "Did you find anything at all?"

"I was hoping you didn't ask." Rossi said. "We have a few tapes of of children Oscar would get in returned he had to give another mad information on kids in the area."

Garcia snapped her pencil. "That sick son of a-"

"Easy kitten." Rossi smiled.

"How many tapes?" Garcia asked, having taken a few breaths.

Bailey reached for the bag and counted. Wincing as he looked back at Rossi. "67."

"Oh lord." Garcia whimpered. "Ahh, okay. I can do this. I have seen worse. Maybe. I think I have. Oh Lord I am losing it."

Rossi gave the agent a worried look. "Garcia, it's okay. If you can't go through this the teams and I will go through them."

Garcia shook her head. "No! I can't let Hotch see that. Not yet. What if Jack is in there, no bring them to me and only me. I have to make sure."

Rossi swallowed hard, he wasn't sure how she was going to handle this. "Alright kitten , we are a few minutes away."

"Okay, I'll be here." Garcia clicked the phone off. She knew she couldn't go through this, but she had to. She couldn't let the team and Hotch look at them. Not until she was sure what was on them and that Jack was not in there. If hotch saw that, well she wasn't sure what he would do. Something worse than the fate of the reaper that's for sure. Walking into the living room, she smiled softly at the sleeping boy. Kilroy was actually a sweet and very bright boy. He was into technology like her and seems interested in the agents as well. After she fed him and gave him clothes the boy had grabbed a book and fell asleep on the couch. Still she wonder who would take him.


	11. Matthew Hawkins

Hotch Julie: Matthews Hawkins

Julie watched the man beside her, he was stiff, rigid. His hands where white at how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. His face although clear of any emotion, his eyes were a different story. They held anger, fear, sadness and hope. The little she knows him knows just how of an emotional person he was, problem was he didn't let anyone see them. He rather grief, cry and yell alone. So much like Travis.

"So Travis and you are brothers." Julie asked, trying to distract him. He looked like a pit-bull fixated on his kill.

Hotch jumped at the sudden voice, he had completely forgotten she was there. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Julie smiled softly. "Travis and you brothers?"

"Yes, he is a few years older than me." He turned his attention back to the road. "How far along are you?"

Julie smiled. "Funny no one in the team has noticed yet. I am a month along."

Hotch hid his smile. "I remembered Hailey when she fist told me, she was about a month." His smile dropped and he sighed. "I promised her I would keep Jack safe from all of this."

Julie placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning at how tense he was. "Like Travis said, we will find him and he will be safe."

Hotch gave her a small thankful smile and nodded. "Yeah we will."

Upon arriving at the house they each climbed out of the vehicle. Hotch gave her a gesture to knock while he stepped to the side. They waited for Matthews to answer the door.

"May I help you?" He asked.

Julie took in his appearance. He was black haired, nice feature. She was not about to call him handsome. He wore a bath robe and his hair was messy. "I am agent Julie and this is Agent Hotchner. We are here to ask you some questions."

The man scoffed. "I don't have to answer anything, now please leave my property."

Before he could close the door in their face, Hotch slammed his hand onto it. "We know you have been on a kids betting page Matthew, and if I am not mistaking that is a violation to your parole. Now either you answer our questions or I will arrest you now."

Matthews held Hotch's glare, before giving in and allowing them to enter. Hotch allowed Julie to go in first. The house was neither dirty nor clean, but he was relieved to see no toys, kid movies or anything that would indicate that a child lived or had been staying in the house. Taking a seat on the couch he gestured for the agents to do as well. "What questions?"

Hotch gave Julie the clear. "We are looking for this boy. We know he was on the page for a few months, before being sold."

Matthew grabbed the photo. "Yes, little G-Man." Seeing the confusion he sighed. "Each child has a code name. This one was called G-Man, don't know why, the seller names them."

"What can you tell us about the seller?" Julie asked.

The man shrugged. "We don't met. I leave the money and by the time I return the child is there. This is usually done somewhere private, where very few people are. That is all I know."

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. "You know child porn is also against your parole."

Matthew scowled. "I don't have any."

Standing up he pointed to the man, as he too stood up in a rush. "Sit down!" Matthew jumped back, not having expected that. Hotch walked towards the laptop on the desk and scoffed. Tissues were rolled up and tossed into the trash. A lotion was by the computer.

"You need a warrant to see that!" Matthew snapped.

Hotch turned towards them, and sat on the keyboard. "Oops." The screen was open to a website. Hotch was just about to throw up. Videos of children we're on display. Looking down he frowned at the Manila folder. Looking inside his anger was through the roof. Kids, Jack's age and looks. Until he saw Jack himself. His son was standing in what seemed like a kids room. He wore nothing, but Batman underwear. His face was stained with dried tears. Grabbed the folder and turned towards the man. That rage he felt when he found out about Sean, was coming back. His vision was turning red. How dare this scum of human look at his son that way! He began to stalk towards him, completely blinded by his rage.

Julie saw the look in his eyes and was quick to intercept him. "Hey, Hotchner." Julie tried to grab ahold of his shoulders, but he simply shrugged her off. "Dammit Aaron!" Julie shouted, gaining his attention right there. "Outside!"

Hotch frowned, until he noticed he already had Matthews shirt in his fist. Taking in a shaky breath he dropped the man and walked out. Hotch waited by the car, looking at the pictures over and over. He needed to get ahold of himself. One more mistake like that and he was sure to blow it. It would have been so easy to beat the crap out of him. He still felt that urge, same one that has always driven him. Hotch shook his head and focused on the pictures in his hands. Each boy was alike in features, but the background was different. Looking closer to each he frowned, something was not adding up. Closing the files he dashed back into the house.

HQ: GARCIA

Garcia jumped at the alarm, shutting it off she glanced at the monitor. Rossi and Bailey were just pulling up to the house. Making sure Kilroy was still sleeping she slid out of the room and out the door. She was dreading what she was to do next, but she had to take one for the team.

"Heya kitten." Rossi gave her a sad smile.

Garcia tried to return it, but couldn't pull it off to well. "Alright, let's get this over with." She grabbed the pillow case and took in a deep breath. "I know I am selfish in asking, but Rossi?"

Rossi gave her a small nod. "lets go."

HOTCH JULIE: MATTHEWS HAWKINS

Julie jumped at Hotch dashing into the house. Before she could react properly, Hotch was onto Matthews like a blood hound. He grabbed the man by the robe and hauled him to kneel on the ground. Seeing him pull out the pictures, she watched him.

"Where were these photos taken?!" Hotch yelled.

Matthews whimpered, trying to get lose. "I don't know man! I just get them and hand them over."

"Listen here, I have been passive and very patient." Hotch's voice was low and dripping with venom. "That is gone now. So either tell me what I want to know, or you will be begging for death before I am through with you." Julie saw the way Matthew shivered in fear, hell he made her shiver.

"Alright! Alright." Matthew cried. "There is someone else, she gets the pictures for us."

"Who is she?" Julie asked.

"Who is she?!" Hotch yelled.

"I don't know her name!" Matthew yelled, he was having a hard time breathing. Hotch had a tight grip on his robe. "I saw her maybe twice. She comes and drops them off that's it. Normally she comes when I am not here and leaves them in the mailboxes."

Julie frowned grabbing the pictures. "When is she to come back?"

Matthew shook his head, giving in when Hotch pulled him closer. "Today! She is to come and drop new ones today!"

Hotch pushed him back on the couch. "You stay." Hotch pulled Julie to the side. "I need you to send pictures of these to Garcia. I need her to enhance and comb over them."

Julie nodded. "On it."

Hotch walked back into the room, only to find Matthew gone. Looking around he found the door open. "He's running!" Hotch shouted as he dashed out the door. The man was wearing a robe, naked and without shoes. He wouldn't be running for long. Hotch stopped on the side walk looking both ways. Cursing as he saw no signs of him. He decided to take a left, knowing PD station was on the opposite. He pulled him phone out as he ran down the street.

"Sir?" Garcia answered.

"I need you to put out an APB on Matthew Hawkins. And Garcia I need if now." Hotch huffed.

Garcia frowned at how out of breath he was. "Hotch you okay?"

"Just do it Garcia!" He didn't mean to snap at her, but he was at the ends of his patients. "Please."

"Already done sir."

"Thank you." Hotch shoved the phone back in his pants and ran faster. Pausing only at the alleys. Just when he thought it was over, he caught sight of him. He was rushing down the street, trying to call a cab. Hotch jogged over to him, a few more steps and he was his.

Hawkins saw him just before he got to close. With a Yelp he took off running once more. Shoving and pushing the people on from of him. Seeing a pregnant lady he grabbed her. "Stay away from me!"

Hotch halted a few steps in front. "Let her go Matthews."

"Just leave me alone!"

Hotch shook his head. "Not gonna happen. Let the woman go!"

Matthews looked all around. He couldn't go back to prison. They had no idea what they did to men like him in prison. He rather die than go back. Looking behind him, he noticed the truck coming. Pushing the woman forward he ran into the streets.

Hotch launched himself forward, allowing the woman to fall on him. He looked up to see Matthews run into the street. "Matthe-" Hotch covered the woman's face, as he looked away, just as Matthew was hit by a fast-coming truck.

By the time Hotch had the woman calmed, local PD had taken control. He was given a ride back to Matthews house. As he walked in he was surprised to see Julie and a handcuffed red haired woman.

"She is?" Hotch asked.

Julie handed him an folder. "Your photographer." Hotch glared at the woman, before opening the folder. New kids, only this time there were girls. "Hotchner?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Hawkins?"

"Dead." Tossing the file to the side, he approached the woman. "Where did you get those pictures?"

"I ain't talking pig." She sneered, spitting at him.

Hotch closed his eye, taming his temper. Grabbing the napkin Julie handed him, he sighed. "Garcia going over the pictures?"

"Yes, why are you so bent on that?" Julie asked. For all they knew the pictures were talking in one of the many studios the pedophiles had.

Hotch shrugged. "I just want to make sure." Grabbing his coat, he headed to the door and called an officer. "Take her to the station, no one but the BAU talks to her." The Cop nodded and took. "Let's go back and see if the others have had better luck."

Julie nodded and followed him out. "You didn't kill him did you?" Hotch scoffed. "Did you?"

"No, a truck did."

HQ: GARCIA

Garcia was on her twenty six tape, the first ten weren't so bad. They were disgusting, but nothing explicitly. The tapes were numbered with a number and a letter. For example she grabbed tape 3A, there were tapes 3B, 3C and so on. That was the same child only each tape got more explicit as the lettered went up. So after discovering that she just watched the letter's A tapes. She changed tapes and the moment she did, she froze. This was not good.


	12. Clinton Farrias

SAM SCOTT: Clinton Farrias. (Emily)

Scott, along with Sam and Emily who had arrived pulled up at the middle school. They had arrived at the given address which had been the man's home. Only turned out the man wasn't even in his home, bastard was working as the principal. Who in the hell would give him a job at the fucken school!

As they climbed out, Emily glanced around. "That's his car." She pointed to the dark blue Honda Civic in the parking lot.

"Scott why don't you check it. Emily and I will talk to the professor." Sam said.

Scott nodded as he took off jogging towards the vehicle. Emily wasn't sure just how many laws her and Travis team have broken today.

As they walked in they were stopped by security. Emily was quick to flash her badge and have the man tell them where Farrias was. They were instructed to his office, where at the moment he was with a student.

Sam took to going trough the back office door, as Emily took the front. Knocking she stood to the side.

"I'm busy!"

"Clinton Farrias, FBI! Open the door!" Emily shouted. Clattering was heard before a loud thud. Emily kicked the door open to find a half naked boy on the couch and Farrias on the ground. He had gone for the door and bumped into Sam. Emily walked towards the boy. "Hey buddy, here put your pants back on okay?" The kid was quick to do so. "What's your name honey?"

"My name is Jonathan." The boy cried.

Emily pulled him up in her arms and took him into the hallways. Seeing the teachers and students pilling out she rolled her eyes. "You!" She called a lady, who at the moment was trying to usher her students back into class. "Please take him to the agent outside and tell him Sam sent him. We need his parents to be called in as well."

"Of course." She quickly picked up the child and rushed out.

Sam grabbed the water on his desk and poured it on the man. "Wake up."

Emily walked in, frowning at the still knocked out man. "How hard did you hit him?"

"Not hard, and I didn't hit him on purpose." She smirked as the look Emily gave her. "I was pushing the door open when he was running towards it."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you didn't see him right?"

"Of course not." She huffed at the man. "Alright come help me get him on the couch."

Emily scoffed. "I am not touching him. Leave him on the ground and go get more water. We are loosing time here."

By the time they had awaken him the agents we're restless. They wanted answers and they wanted them now.

"I don't know if I should shoot him or arrest him?" Sam mumbled.

"When what are the pros and cons." Emily asked.

Sam shrugged. "Well either way he gets what he deserves, but only in prison will he learn just what his victims felt like."

"You can do this!" Clinton shouted, he was currently handcuffed to his office chair. He only wore his shirt and boxers. His hair was wet and his face was red. "I want my lawyer!"

Emily smirked. "That's not gonna happen today." Walking over to him, she snarled at his face. "Tell us what we want to know and I will let you go."

The man gave them a stupid look. "Like I would ever fall for that."

Emily rolled her eyes. "We are interested in finding this little boy." She held out Jack's picture. "We know you asked for him on the site."

The man glanced at the picture and back. "Yeah, I did. I only saw him once that was it!"

Emily put the picture away and stood closer. "You saw him? Where and when?"

"Yesterday. Some blond man brought him over so I could meet him. But the brat kicked me as soon as I got closer to him." Clinton scoffed. "I would have taught him some manners."

Emily slapped him on the back of the head. "Jack wasn't taken until today, how could you have seen him in person."

Clinton smirked. "You have no idea how this works do you?"

Getting fed up with his bullshit, Emily grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. "Well you are going to explain it to us."

"I am not staying anything without my lawyer." Clinton snapped.

Sam grinned. "Your lawyer will be the last thing on your mind after this."

"After what?" He asked. Seeing the look in their eyes, he began to panic. "You can't do this!"

"Who is going to stop us?" Sam asked, helping Emily drag him out into the hallway. "They sure as hell won't." She gestured to the families outside. Many booed and shouted profanity at him. Some got a good shot at him with bottles and trash. "Where are we taking him?"

Emily raised her phone. "Travis said to take him back to our HQ. Says he will make him talk."

Sam grinned. "He is very good at that."

Once the woman tossed him into the truck, they searched his office. To their annoyance they found nothing.

"And they wonder why I rather homeschool." Emily mumbled.

HQ: Garcia

The alarm once more went off. Glancing at the screen she sighed in relief at seeing Emily with Sam and the scum bag of Clinton. She ran out to meet up with them.

Garcia frowned. "Why did you bring him here?"

Emily stopped the man with a pull. "Travis said to bring him here. He won't tell us what he knows."

"And believe me, Travis is really good at getting people to talk." Sam added. "Lets take him down to the basement."

Garcia watched stunned as they dragged a fighting man to the basement and locked him in there. "Cruz is going to love this."

"So any news with the others?" Emily asked.

Garcia shook her head. "No Jack. Although Hotch had me look over some photos and I'm scare to tell him what I found."

Emily frowned. "What did you find?" The tech shook her head. "Garcia! What did you find?"

With a heavy sigh, she grabbed Emily's arm. "Come with me." Both agents shared a look before following the tech inside.


	13. Ivan Bodner

Travis Kate: Ivan Bodner (Morgan)

Travis drove down the road way past the speed limit. He wasn't worried about getting pulled over, that was the last thing on his mind.

"So what's the story between my brother and you?" Travis asked.

Kate cocked a brow. "Excuse me?"

Travis raised a hand. "Don't get defensive, just trying to make conversation."

Kate scoffed. "Hell of a way. And nothing, he is a close friend and that is all."

Travis glanced at her. "You sure?"

"Yes." With a groan she turned to him. "I am only saying this once and don't want to talk about it again." Travis nodded. "Yes I liked your brother. But that is long gone. I gave him all kinds of hints, but he was clueless. So when he ended up hooking with JJ I let go. He is handsome, but I have come to terms that he is not my type."

Travis chuckled. "What is your type?"

Kate glanced at him. "Not you if that's what your thinking."

Travis wince. "Ouch that hurt." With a chuckle, he stopped as they come up a dirt road. "We are going to leave the car." Travis ordered, as he drove the car behind a bush. "Come on."

Kate frowned, but did as told. "Mind if I ask why?"

Jogging to the back of the truck he grabbed a few extra clips. "It's all dirt. We roll in and they will be gone by the time we get there."

Kate was surprised he thought about that. "Wow."

The trip wasn't that far away. As they neared the house, Travis went around the side. He wanted to avoid the windows and doors. Kate took the back door as Travis took the front. On the count of three they both entered the house. It was a mess.

Bottles, trash, clothes and other junk was scattered all around the house. The kitchen was unbearable to enter. Plates with rotten food were everywhere. Roaches where ever you turned. The bathroom was no exception. As they cleared the bottom, they slowly walked up to the second floor. Travis cleared the first two bedroom. Kate cleared the next one. As they got closer to the last room, they were attacked by a horrible smell.

"God what is that smell?" Kate gagged.

Travis lowered his gun. "Death." Not caring he opened the last door.

Sure enough on the bed, naked, was their suspect. He was laying on the bed, foam had spilled from his mouth.

Kate sighed. "OD. From what?"

Travis picked up a needle. "My guess heroin." A small bump was heard from the closet. Travis dropped the needle as Kate aimed her gun to the closet. Travis walked closer. "Got it?"

"I got you." Kate assured. Travis pulled the door open and what they found was not what they had in mind. Kate quickly holstered her weapon. "Hey." She whispered. "Are you guys okay?"

Travis stood back as Kate coaxed three boys out of the closet. They were all under weights, dehydrated and scared. Seeing the youngest looking at Ivan, he quickly grabbed a sheet and covered the man. They really shouldn't have to see this. "Kate take them outside please."

Travis searched the room, but to his anger and desperation he found nothing. All was either the man's or boys. Turned out this home was a foster home. How it pass was beyond him, but now they had three boys without a home and having to go back to foster. But for now, they will be going back to HQ.

Kate and Morgan approached Travis as he stood on the porch. Morgan had arrived just as Kate walked out with the boys. She updated her on the whole situation. "I gave them a bit of food and water. Medical are on their way to take them to the hospital."

Travis nodded. "How are they…mentally?"

"The oldest although, trying to be strong, is the worse. He just doesn't want the others to see him that way…"

"He wants to be strong for them." Travis said.

"Yeah." Kate pulled out the photo of Jack. "They said he was here two days ago."

Travis frowned. "That's not possible. Jack was just taken today."

Morgan nodded. "I know, but all three confirmed. Travis I didn't say his name once and they referred to him as Jack." Putting the photo away, he sighed. "They know him, which can only mean he was here."

Travis shook his head. "But how?"

"That's what we are going to figure out." Grabbing him by the arm Kate pulled him. "Lets get back."

Garcia: HQ

She stood in the living room with everyone in the room. She was freaking out on how to tell them what she found. Not only that, but it appeared as Kate and Travis found out something. Hotch and Travis, stood side by side.

"So?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shook his head. "Nothing from our end. The house was clear and no sign of anything. All we found were old kids clothes, but that had to have been there for a while now."

Travis shook his head. "Anyone find anything?"

Bailey cleared his throat. "We found some tapes in Oscars house."

"Garcia?" Hotch asked.

Garcia shook her head. "First hear the rest and I will tell you what I found."

Before he could flip, Travis stopped him. "Anyone else?" When no one spoke, he did. "We found out Jack had been at Ivan Bodner house two days ago."

Hotch glanced at him, shocked all over his face. "No possible. Jack was never there."

"I said the same thing Aaron, but…"

"The three boys at the house said they saw and spoke with him." Kate finished.

"How?" Hotch question. "Jack never leaves my side, unless he is with one of you or with Jessica."

"Jessica?" Travis asked.

"Sister in law." He spotted the look on his brothers face. "You can't possibly be thinking…"

"It's a possibility Aaron. I mean look at Sean." Travis said.

Emily raised her hand. "What are you thinking?"

"He is thinking Jessica had something to do with this." JJ answered. "You really think she would? I mean this is Jessica. Haley's sister."

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I don't know." Taking a seat he placed his head in his hands. "I don't know anymore."

"Sir?" Garcia whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think it might be a possibility." Her voice was gentle and soft.

Hotch slowly looked up at her. His eyes held tears that wanted to spill. "Tell me."

"The tapes Rossi brought me. Some were of Jack. They were…they were…"

"Garcia please." Hotch whispered.

Garcia looked down at her hands. "They were recorded from his room sir. As well as the pictures you sent me. Same ones in the video."

Hotch stared at her, his entire body shaking. "Are…are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hotch clenched his fist, and looked down. He was in at a lost. He failed his son, he placed him in the hands of the one that betrayed him. As his breathing got worse, he stood and bolted out the door. As he pushed out he felt the air hit him like a thousand bricks. Trying to get his breathing in control he fell to the ground. Looking up at the sky Hotch released a loud scream/yell. He needed to get it all out. He needed to release his rage. Once he stopped he simply stayed there. He couldn't move, didn't want to move. He didn't know what to do. He was at a lost. He was defeated.


	14. Oldest brother is back

Travis stood at the door, watching his brother. He knew it was time to bring in the one man that will knock some sense into him. Travis can only do so much. Pulling his phone out, he waited for the answer.

"Milles." The voice was deep and gravel like with an accent.

"Hey it's Hotchner." Travis replied.

"Little or big?"

"Travis."

"What's going on?"

"I need your help. How quick can you get here?" Travis asked.

"Depends on 'where' is and what the problem is Travis."

"Bryan, Jack is missing and Aaron is loosing it." Travis sighed. "He needs you Bryan."

"You are his brother Travis and doubt I am the one person he wants to see."

Travis watched his brother stand and simply sit against a tree. "Bryan please. You are Jack's godfather for crying out loud! You are Aaron's best friend and brother!"

"Alright! I am in the city Travis give me twenty."

"Twenty. I'll send you the address." Hanging up he turned to Garcia. "Can you send the address to this number please." He handed her a paper with the number. "Loose the paper and number after."

"Who did you call?" Rossi asked.

Travis glanced at the team. "There is one other person, that Aaron respects more than me and that is Bryan Milles. Those two are more brothers than me and Aaron."

"Never heard of him." JJ mumbled.

Travis chuckled. "You never heard of me either. Besides a fresh set of eyes wouldn't hurt, especially with my team heading back."

"What?" Bailey snapped. "Travis we can't leave just like this."

Travis raised his hand to quiet them down. "Listen the boss called alright. We are bringing to much attention to ourselves. The BAU is already in hot water for not dropping the case. We need to cut back. Besides you are all needed back home, there are cases piling up." Seeing them pissed off, he sighed. "I will keep you posted, but from here on we need to keep a low profile alright."

"When do we head back?" Sam asked.

"In an hour." Travis said. "Sam you are in charge until I get back."

"Okay."

Bryan drove down the dirt road as he spotted the house. The call from Travis was a surprise, but asking help for Aaron was even more so. He hasn't seen Aaron in over a year he believed, not by choice of course. But by his work. It was one Aaron didn't approve of, but dealt with it. As he placed the car in parked he took in his surroundings. It was quiet and isolated. Last house he saw was 12 miles away. As he climbed out, he spotted the man of the hour by a tree. With a heavy sigh he walked over to him.

"Seems like you could use a friend stranger." Bryan said.

Hotch snapped his head up. "Bryan?"

"Yeah, Travis called." Before he could grasp what happened, Hotch had him in hug. Bryan wasn't much of the affection type of guy, but for him he always broke out of his comfort zone. Holding onto the man, he sighed. "Your alright. I got you." Feeling Hotch pulling him to the ground, he followed. Still holding on him, he spoke. "What's wrong Aaron? This is not the man I know."

Hotch shook his head. "I failed."

"Failed? Why?"

"I failed my son and I failed Haley. I promised I would always protect my son. And I didn't. I placed him in the hands of them, in the hands of the ones that betrayed us." Hotch cried.

Bryan gulped, he'd never seen him like this. Not even after Haley. "Listen to me Aaron. This is not your fault. You didn't fail. You and Jack were both betrayed."

Aaron pulled back and stood. "No! I failed! I allowed my son to be taken!"

"Fine!" Bryan shouted as he stood. "If that's what you want to hear alright. Yes you failed! You let your son get taken! Same as you let Haley die! Get killed in her own home!" Bryan's head snapped to the right as Hotch punched him.

Hotch tackled him to the ground. "Fuck you! I did everything to keep them safe! I tried my best!" He kept trying to punch the man, the rage coming up like a volcano.

Bryan wrapped one leg around him and flipped him off him. "Better?"

Aaron was laying beside him trying to control his breath. "Sorry."

Standing up he helped Aaron up. "Don't be. But seriously Aaron. Do not give up and do not blame yourself. Only ones to blame here are Sean and who ever else is involved. Understood?"

Looking at the man he nodded. "Understood."

"Now let's go find my godson."

The others stood up as they saw Hotch and another man walked in. Everyone, but Travis were surprised to see them covered in dirt. The new man was sporting blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Bryan, these are Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, Kate, Garcia and Reid." Hotch mumbled, he then glanced around. "Travis?"

"They left, too much heat."

Bryan shook hands with each one. Last one being Kate. She reminded him of somehow, yet he couldn't place it. Seeing the look she gave him, he rose a brow. "What?"

She tapped on her own lip. "You have blood."

He wiped it off and glared at Hotch. "Forgot how good of a punch you have."

Hotch smiled for the first time today. "Bad call." After a few chuckles, they all sobered up. "Garcia?"

"Yes boss?"

"The pictures and tapes please."

Garcia shook her head and handed them to him. "I didn't look past tape A."

Bryan looked up from the pictures. "Why not?"

"The higher the letter the worse or more explicit they were. I…just didn't want." She stumbled over her own words, one for emotional and two for how intimidating Bryan was.

"It's fine garcia." Hotch mumbled.

Bryan grabbed the pictures, putting each one in a certain pile. The other watched him, trying to figure out what he was doing. After all pictures were sorted out, he studied them all. Glancing at Garcia he pulled up a picture of Jack in his under wear smiling to the camera. "Can you process this into your computer?"

"Of course, two seconds." Grabbing the picture she ran of.

"Bryan?" Travis called.

Bryan hummed over the pictures. "They were taken in the same place, yet different day and times."

Morgan frowned. "How can you be sure?"

He handed them each two photos from different piles. "The background, although the same small things have changed. The toy on the ground in one picture, yet gone in the last. The sun in is at different positions, meaning different times. And Jack's position in the pictures. In some he's closer to the window and others closer to the door." Bryan then glanced at Hotch. "Not to mention they were all taken at the same place."

"His bedroom." Hotch said, not once looking up from the picture in his hands.

JJ walked over to Hotch, pulling him into a hug. "We will get them and get Jack back."

Just them Garcia walked back into the room with a laptop. "I got the picture here." Bryan grabbed the computer, placing it on the table the then proceeded to zoom in the photo. "What are you looking for?"

He ignored her and everyone else as he continued to look and zoom into the window. Once he found what he was looking for, he messed around with a few keys and click. "For that."

They all gathered around to see what he had done. And behold they had the accomplice. Bryan had zoomed into the window, to get the reflection of the person taking the photo.

"Jessica." Hotch growled.


	15. Jessica

Bryan frowned. "Your sister in law?" Hotch nodded. "Travis anything?"

The man shook his head. "I was just able to get the basic out. Nothing wrong with her background."

Bryan pulled out his phone, walking a bit away. "It's Yan. Listen Chuck, I need everything and I do mean everything on a Jessica Brookes. Sister in law to Aaron Hotchner. I want to know who she has been meeting with, talking with or screwing. As of yesterday."

Hotch took a seat on the couch. He was worn out. He needed rest, but how could he with his son at the hands of some pervert.

Bryan caught sight of the tired man. "Hey blonde."

JJ glared at him. "I have a name."

"Don't really care, do me a favor. Take Aaron into one of the rooms. He needs some rest." Bryan mumbled, turning back to what he was doing.

JJ glared at him, cursing him as she took Aaron to the room. To her surprise he didn't fight her. Once he was in bed, she laid with him since he wouldn't let go. It wasn't long until his breathing got even.

Garcia had gone back to the computer room. Emily and Rossi had decided to go get some food, seeing as it had been hours since they all ate. That left Morgan, Reid, Kate, Bryan and Travis in the room. Bryan and Travis were still going over the pictures making sure they missed nothing.

"So Travis said you and Hotch were like brothers." Morgan stated.

Bryan didn't bother to look up. "It's not going to work."

"What?"

Dropping the pictures he turned to the agent. "You fishing for info. It won't work on me."

"Travis." Emily called.

"Yeah?"

He gestured to the basement. "The teacher." Bryan and Travis stared at her. "What?"

"Please tell me you didn't bring him here." Travis groaned.

"You said so!" Emily defended.

Bryan gave Travis a look. "Who is it?"

"Some pervert. We are sure he knows who has Jack or at least knows how to contact him. But won't talk." Travis explained.

"Aaron knows?" They all shook their heads. "Good he can't. You go or I go?"

Travis patted him on the shoulder. "I go, last time the man was given a heart attack."

"I said I was sorry."

"No you weren't." Travis grabbed his gun and walked towards the basement.

Kate glanced at the man, he was handsome, older, great body and stoic. Seriously were Hotch's friends all stoic. He had ocean blue eyes and dark midnight hair. She was sure he was in his late 30's, either way he looked good. Standing up she, stood beside him.

Bryan watched her from the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

"Heart attack?" Kate asked.

Bryan chuckled. "Bad guy wouldn't talk, so I may have used electricity to persuade him. In the end I forgot to turn off the power."

Kate stared at him wide eye. "You forgot?"

"Yup." Before she could reply, his phone went off. "Yan. Are you sure? Okay, send them to my phone. Where is she now? Well find out and send it to me." Having received the information, he quickly connected it to the computer. Downloading the files he waited for Travis to come back up.

Kate scoffed. "You have got to be joking."

"I wish."

Morgan slammed his hand on the table. "That sick bitch!"

Reid glanced between all of them, before glancing at the computer. "How?"

"How what?" They all turned to Hotch as he appeared into the room. "Bryan?"

"I got the information I asked for on Jessica." Bryan began. "We found the connection."

"Which one?"

Bryan stepped aside to let Hotch see. "Sean and Jessica are an item. These pictures were taken four months ago. Some with just the two, but there are a few with Jack in them."

"Where is she now?" Hotch growled.

"Still waiting on that." Bryan replied. He watched the man as he placed and slowly his control began to slip. "Aaron when we pick her up, you stand down."

"The hell I am!" Hotch walked up to his face, staring him down. "I will not stand down."

Bryan glared back at him. "You will or I will make you." Seeing him not waver, Bryan took a step closer. "Stand down, before I put you down Hotchner."

"That is my son!" Hotch yelled.

"I know!" Bryan yelled back. "You know how I work and I can not have you there! You are too emotional!"

"No!" Aaron pushed Bryan back. "I will not stand down. Not this time!"

Bryan made a move towards him, but was stopped by Travis. "That's enough! Both of you! Aaron outside, now! Bryan take a breather!" Travis turned to Kate for help. "Please take him to the back." Kate nodded, grabbing Bryan's arm, she pulled him out. "Come on Aaron, let's go."

Aaron pushed the door back with anger. "He has no right telling me to stand down! He is nothing of mine! You should have let me kick his ass!"

Travis smirked. "You may be good Aaron, but you are not that good. Bryan would have kicked your ass in seconds."

Aaron glared at him. "He has no right! Why did you even call him here? This is not some spectacle Travis! This is my son's life!"

Travis having had enough, grabbed his brother by the shoulder, swiped his legs behind and knocked him on the ground. "Alright I am tired of this Aaron. We are doing everything we can to help find Jack again. I am squeezing dry all my resources and connections. You team has been non stop since the morning. Bryan came down and is already bringing in more resources! While you sit here and pity yourself, because you think this is you fault. But if that's what you want to think, fine! It's your fault, I don't give two fucks! But I am not going to stand anymore pity talk or blame from you! Be that agent everyone respects and admires! Be the father and superhero jack sees you as! Help us help you save you son!" His searched Aaron's eyes for any hint of this going through. "As for Bryan, you better start listening to him. I brought him in because that man is more of a brother than I ever was. That man has been by yours and Jack even more than I have. He saved your life multiple times, I would think you would have a bit more respect." Pushing off his brother, he left him on the ground. "Think about what I just said Aaron. And when your ready come back inside."

Aaron laid on the ground, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He knew this was not who he was. He knew he was a shell of a man at the moment. He wanted to simply crawl into a hole and never come out. But Jack…Jack needed him. He needed to save his son and there were many people in that house that were willing to do everything to help. Taking a deep breath, he quickly gathered himself. Travis was right he couldn't do this alone and he sure as hell couldn't keep blaming himself. He needed to focus on finding Jack.

Kate stood to the side watching the man. He was agitated and pissed off. She could tell by the way he shoulders were tense and his back was stiff. He kept clenching and unclenching one hand. When she pulled him out he simply walked out. Didn't say anything and simply stood staring out at nothing. She didn't know what to think of him. He was a puzzle one that she wouldn't figuring out.

"Better?" Kate asked.

Bryan glanced at her, giving her a small nod. "I'm fine, believe it or not this something that always happens between us. Travis, Aaron and I are like water and oil. We can only stand each other for so long."

"Yet you are like brothers."

He shrugged. "Yes. Not sure how that happened."

Kate walked over to him, taking a stand at his side. "How did you two meet?"

"Bryan!" They both turned to see Travis at the door. "Breaks over!"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "I'll answer that over dinner after all of this is over and we have Jack."

Kate cocked a brow at him. "Dinner?"

"Yes dinner, now come on."

"Cocky bastard."

As they re-enter the house, the team was once more reunited. Hotch walked in, giving Bryan and Travis a nod. Bryan simply pulled him into a hug.

"Alright, Bry any news on Jessica?" Travis asked.

Bryan held up his phone. "She is home it appears. Does she know of Jack?"

Hotch shook his head. "With all this I never got around to telling her."

"We can use that." Rossi said. "Have her come to us."

"How?" JJ asked. "She'd know it was a lie. If she is in this, she will know Sean has been arrested and that Jack has been taken."

"No, Sean's arrest has not been notified yet." Hotch said. "I told them to withhold everything involving this case. Which reminds me we have the photographer at the station."

"She takes them or gets them?" Bryan asked.

Hotch shrugged. "My guess she receives them." He pointed to Morgan and JJ. "You two come with me, we are going to have a small chat with her." She then turned to others. "The rest of you work on getting Jessica to come to us." Bryan and Travis grinned at having Hotch back on track. "As for you two. Get rid of the teacher."

Travis's grin fell. "Shit."

"You didn't think I wouldn't actually find out did you?" Hotch gave them a small smirk, glancing towards Emily. "We will talk about this later."

Emily paled at his words. She was screwed. "Yes sir."


	16. Preventer

"Speaking of which did you get anything out of him?" Bryan asked.

Travis shook his head. "No. Son of a bitch it tough."

"Imma have a go at him." Seeing the look on his face he scoffed. "I won't kill him Travis, besides he is valuable more alive than dead. At least at the moment."

Travis scoffed. "Just no electricity please!" All he got in response was a laughter. "Kate."

"Yeah?"

He gestured to the basement. "Please keep an eye on him."

Kate frowned. "Why me?"

"He seems to like you and Bryan doesn't like anyone. Plus having you in the room will restrain him a bit." Seen the agent shake her head, he plead. "Please."

"Fine, but you owe big time."

She walked in on Bryan sitting on the edge of a table. Clinton was handcuffed to a chair. He was soaking wet, probably from Travis's early visit.

"Came to watch or babysit?" Bryan asked.

Kate gave him a small smile. "A bit of both. But don't hold back on my account.

Bryan gave her a surprised look. "Very well." Jumping off the table he stalked towards the man. "Let me ask you something professor. How well do you know the human body?" Clinton looked between the two, tears in his eyes. "It's a very complicated thing really, took me years to learn every pressure point." He placed his hand on his neck and pressed down. Clinton let out a yell. "Just like this one. You know there are multiple others and I would be happy to demonstrate all of them." Letting go he circled the man. "But I don't have that amount of time. So we are going to do this the hard and painful way." He turned to Kate. "You mind reaching those please?"

Kate glanced to the left, grabbing two metal rods he showed them to Bryan. "These?"

"Yes. Please." Grabbing them, he walked over to Clinton. "Alright Clinton, I need you to focus." Without warning, he stabbed the rods into Clinton's legs, causing the man to scream in pain. "Focused yet?!" After Bryan had slammed the robs into the mans legs, he connected jumping cables to them. Clinton was groaning and whizzing trying to get over the obvious pain. Bryan pulled out a picture of jack.

"Where is this boy? Where is he?" Clinton spat into his face, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Kate cocked a brow, huge mistake. Bryan pulled out a napkin, wiped his face off and to her surprise stuffed it into the pervs mouth.

Kate watched as he walked over to her. With a look he turned the switch on. Clinton's entire body began convulsing, he veins strained as the electricity ran through his body. Kate turned away not able to watch as he shook. His eyes looked as if they were about to pop and if Bryan hadn't stopped when he did, she was sure they would have.

"You know, we used to outsource this kind of thing." Bryan said to Kate, as he removed his tie. "But what we found, the countries we outsourced, it had unreliable power grids, very third world. Sometimes you'd…turn on the switch and the power wouldn't come on for hours. And then tempers would get short."

Kate glanced at the teacher. He was still shaking, and that puddle on the floor was not water. "What did you do when that happened?"

Bryan shrugged. "People would resort to…things like pulling fingernails, acid drips on bare skin. The whole exercise would become counterproductive." He walked over to the window. "But here the power is stable. Here there's a nice, even flow." He now stood in front of Clinton. "Here you can flip a switch and the power stays on all day."

Kate shook her head. "Doesn't matter if you forget to turn it off."

Giving her a look, he pulled the napkin out of Clinton's mouth. "Where is he?" The man stared at him, before spitting again. Bryan stuffed the napkin back from where he took it out, made his way to the switch. Clinton's muffled pleas fell to deaf ears as the switch was flipped. Kate counted 63 seconds before Bryan shut it off. "I don't have any more time to waste!" He lowered to the mans level. "You either give me what I need or this switch stays on, until they turn the power off for lack of payment on the bill." He pulled the rag out. "Where is my godson?!"

Clinton's breathing was labored and heavy. "He is untouched. He goes for a lot of money."

"You sold my godson? Huh? To who?" Bryan demanded.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I don't know."

Bryan dropped his head with disappointment, stuffing the napkin in his mouth again, Clinton mumbled something.

"What?"

"Henry knocks! Knocks!"

Kate sat up. "Where can we find him?"

"I don't know. I don't know." The man whimpered. Bryan dropped his head and sighed, as he once more walked towards the switch. "I don't know. I don't know. Please! I-I don't know!" As Bryan placed his hand on the switch, Kate turned her head away and closed her eyes in anticipation. "I don't know! No! Please! Please." He was reduced to sobbing and begging. "Please. Not that. Please."

Bryan stared at Kate. "I believe you." Holding his hand out for her, he helped her off the table. Grabbing his coat and tie, he made a gesture, telling her to start walking away. "But it's not gonna save you."

Kate was halfway up the stairs when she heard his screams. They caused her to shiver as the chills ran through her body. She knew he was a bastard, but she couldn't stand by as the man was killed. Running down the stairs, she bumped into Bryan.

"Don't." He held her back, preventing her from moving or looking past him.

Kate shook her head, pushing him away. "No! Turn that off!"

Bryan raised his hands trying to calm her down. "It's too late already Kate. He's gone."

"Turn it off!" Pushing him non-stop, she gasp when her back suddenly hit the wall. "Get off me!"

"Listen!" Bryan snapped. His hands held hers over her head, as his hips held her back. "There is nothing you can do agent. He is was gone by the time I left the room. Now get ahold of yourself." Once he was sure she was calm, he let her go and took a step back. "Lets go." Holding her close to him, he made sure his body was covering her view as they walked out. "You okay?"

"Why?"

Bryan sighed. "It's what I do. I am a preventer."

Kate frowned. "Preventer?"

He nodded. "My job is stop bad things from happening. Sometimes I get there after, so I needed to find out who did it."

Kate crossed her arms, staring him down. "Do not talk to me like a child."

"I wasn't. Look in my line of job I do everything I can to get the job done. Besides this is personal."

Kate stared at him, studying his body language. "Do you enjoy it?"

Bryan looked away, shame filling his eyes. "I enjoyed the what it brought. Knowing that after doing that I got results. But no I do not enjoy the killing or the process. But I do what has to be done, just like you."

"A bullet to the head would have been quicker." She mumbled.

"Messy." Seeing how upset she was, Bryan placed a hand on her neck. "I am sorry you had to be there, but I needed answers."

Kate nodded. Right now they needed to focus on finding Jack. Although she did not approve of his methods or the outcome, they got another lead. And that meant a step closer to getting Jack back.

"Now what?" Kate asked. Bryan held his hand out to her, without hesitation she took it.

"We find Henry and ask him a few questions." He didn't miss the way she flinched. "No electricity this time."


	17. Jessica

With an eye roll, she pulled him towards the house. Walking into the house, they found all with the exception of Hotch, JJ and Morgan, standing around the table with a phone on the table.

Kate frowned, walking over to them, she tapped Reid on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

Reid pointed to the phone. "None of us can make the call to Jessica."

"Why?" Bryan asked.

Travis threw his pen on the table. "She knows us." He stopped Kate from asking. "She knows me, has met me a few times."

Bryan reached for the phone. "You have a place to meet?"

Emily nodded, handing him a piece of paper. "A small restaurant called, Fortune, it's close to Sean's place."

He handed the paper to Kate. "What's the story?"

"You found Jack on a bench, he gave you the number." Rossi explained.

"She is going to call Sean." Bryan added.

Emily held up a phone. "I sent her a text from Sean's phone, letting her know that Jack had just been dropped off." She clicked the screen a few times. "He didn't even bother to erase the other messages. We now have the names of all the children he sold."

Kate scoffed. "Well we already knew they were disorganized. Well Sean at least."

Bryan took in a deep breath. Dialing the number and placing it on speaker, they waited for the second party to answer.

Hello?*

"Uhh, yeah hi. Is this…Jessica?"

Yes, I am sorry, but who is this?*

"My name is James. I believe I have your nephew."

The line went quiet for a few seconds. "Excuse me?"

"I spotted him crying on a bench, on my way to work. He gave me this number, said it was his aunt's number." Bryan said. "He said his name is…Jack."

Oh god! Yes!* There was a loud noise in the background. *Where is he?! Oh god!*

"I have him here with me. I will text you the address."

Oh, thank you so much. I can't believe this, he is suppose to be in school.*

"Don't worry, I will wait for you here. See you soon." Hanging the call, he quickly texted her the address. "Done, we should have about 20 minutes before she arrives." Sean's phone began to ring. "Let me guess, Jessica."

"Let it go to voicemail." Emily said. Once it stopped, she clicked play.

Damit Sean, answer the phone! I don't even know why I bother in paying for your phone. Listen something went wrong, Jack was never delivered. You better be home with I get there!*

Reid shut the phone off in anger. "That's enough to incriminate her."

"Alright, Bryan you will wait for her in the front. When we get there, change into the restaurants uniform. Emily and Reid I want you in the front, make sure when she comes, she comes alone. Kate and I will be in the back, waiting for Bryan and Jessica." Rossi ordered out the plan. "If she is with someone, let her come in. Then proceed on the individuals with her."

"Copy." Emily mumbled. "Come on Reid, lets get there first."

"Alright, Kate, Bryan lets go."

Bryan waited at one of the tables, pretending to clean some silverware. He was given the task and a shirt, all to help keep the façade up. Kate tried to hide her amusement on how he looked. The mam was 6'1 at least, lean and strong. Somehow a bright pink shirt was not his style. Rossi had given her a nudge, causing her to break her contact.

"Heads up Jessica just walked in." Emily said.

Bryan glanced up to see the clearly stressed out woman. Dropping the fork, Bryan approached her slowly, giving her a shy wave. "Jessica?"

The woman looked at him, fear in her eyes. "Y-yes?"

"I am James." Shaking her hand, he placed them into his back pockets. "Jack is in the break room, said he was hungry, so I gave him a sandwich."

"Oh thank god." She laughed, placing her hand over her heart. "How did he get out of school?"

Bryan shrugged. "Didn't tell me, he simply ask I call you."

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

Bryan clenched his fist, it was getting hard not back slapping this woman. How could she act, so loving and caring. Knowing what she has done and she still pretended to care. "He is unharmed. Come I will take you to him." Opening the back door for her, he allowed her in. Closing the door behind them, he gestured for her to keep walking. "Just on the left."

"Ja-" She froze at seeing Rossi and Kate sitting at the table. Gaping at them, she turned to run.

"Give me one good reason, just one." Bryan growled, his body covering the door.

Jessica stumbled back, raising her hands. "Look I don't know what this is, but he called me because Jack-"

"We know what you did." Rossi snapped. "And you are going to tell us where he is."

Kate grabbed her roughly, slamming her against the wall. Handcuffing her, she tossed her towards Rossi. "Is it bad that I want to shoot her?"

Bryan chuckled. "I'd be bad if you didn't." Waking towards the table, he removed his pink shirt. "Mind handing me my shirt."

Kate tried to look everywhere, but at him. "Here."

"Thank you." Smirking at her blush, he threw the pink shirt at her. "What never seen a shirtless man before?"

Kate glared at him. "Yes, but you aren't a man I wanted to see shirtless."

"Ouch!" Bryan laughed. "Well I am a little out of shape."

Kate glanced at him, raising a brow as he poked himself. The man had fucken abs! Out of shape my ass. "Yeah well that's what happens at your old." Bryan threw a paper ball at her once more. "Stop throwing things."

"Get off your ass and lets go." Bryan laughed.

They debated whether to take her to the BAU or the station. They chose the latter. Bryan walked her into the station and into one of the interrogation room, as Travis walked in. Travis and Bryan were currently trying to come up on the way to make her talk. Travis decided to go first. But then again it didn't matter who went first, if she didn't talk it would only be bad for her. Travis and Bryan were gentlemen and they respected woman, but right now they simple saw a human being that messed with their family.


	18. One step closer

Hotch:

Hotch watched the girl as she fidgeted with her cuffs. She kept looking around, her leg was bouncing and she was sweating. She was nervous, that was good. It played to his favor. Walking in he threw the file on the table, causing the girl to jump.

"Do you take them or receive them?" Hotch asked. The girl simply glared at him. "Sarah miles, 25. Mother was a junkie. Father was an alcoholic. But it was you and your brother that suffered the most wasn't it?" He noticed her clenched fist. "Your father would 'rent' him to his drinking buddies wouldn't he? But once he got to old he moved on to you."

"Shut up." She whispered.

"He sold you to the highest bidder right?"

"Shut up!"

"Took pictures of you to sell." Sarah lunged at him, crying for him to shut up. "You know what it is like! You know what those kids go though every day! And instead of trying to stop it, you give it to them! You put these kids, innocent kids in the same hell you lived! Instead of saving them! They are innocent!" Hotch stumbled back at the hard shove she gave him.

"I was innocent! I wanted to be saved!" she cried. "I prayed every night that I would die in my sleep! That the hell I was living would end." She calmed down, crying softly. "I fought so hard to make him stop, but I would only get beat. I still do."

Hotch frowned. "Still do?" She shook her head, removing her sweater and shirt. Hotch closed his eyes in pain. The woman was covered in old and new scars. Many looked like some sort of whip, others were burn marks. "Why didn't you look for help?"

She laughed, hugging herself. "And get sent to a foster home? Where it would just continue? No at least here I can come and go when I please."

Hotch took his jacket off, wrapping it around her. "I am sorry, but I need your help. Please." Hotch placed a picture of Jack on the table. "That is my son. He is only ten years old."

She gently held the photo in her hands. "If I say anything he will beat me."

"Who?"

"My father."

Glancing at the mirror, he jerked his head. Kneeling beside her, he held her tightly. "Your hell ends now. Forgive me for not ending it sooner." She cried, but not in fear or anger, but in relief. "But I need to know. Who takes the pictures? Who did you give them too? And who gives them to you?"

She nodded softly. "But please do not let them know I told you."

Hotch grabbed her hand, giving it a comfort squeeze. "He will never know."

"My brother and I are ten years apart. He started with Matthew at the age of five. When Matthew turned 15, he was no longer…liked. That's when he began with me." Her hands shook in fear. "My brother and uncle are the ones that scout for children. My uncle's wife is the one that takes the pictures. I simply deliver them to what ever address they send me too."

Hotch fought back his anger. Pulling out a paper and pen, he handed it to her. "I need everyone's name and what they do. I will be right back." Giving her hand another squeeze, he left the room. Hotch found was met with JJ. "Morgan?"

"He is outside on the phone with Garcia, trying to find her family." JJ whispered. "How can anyone do this to their child. Turn them from victim to predators."

Hotch pulled her into a hug. "Good news is she will probably get no time. She can claim she didn't know what was on the envelopes."

"I got the na-Hotch!" Morgan ran past them and into the room.

Hotch followed, only to find Sasha on the floor bleeding to death. She had cut her wrists. "Call a bus!" Kneeling beside her, he grabbed both wrists, trying to stop the bleeding. "Morgan, give me something to tie her wrist with! JJ where is the bus!"

"10mins out Hotch." JJ yelled.

Hotch growled. "She isn't going to last that long. Morgan get my ca-" He was stopped by small gasp.

"No, agent." Sasha gasped. "I am okay."

"I am not going to let you die." Hotch whispered.

Sasha smiled softly. "You saved me already. You saved me from my hell, now I can go in peace. Thank you."

"No, no, no, Sasha! Come one stay with me!" Hotch tried to shake her awake, but got no response.

"The paramedics are here." JJ ran into the room with two males behind her.

"Sir, please move."

Hotch didn't feel as Morgan moved him away from the girl. Nor did he acknowledged anyone in the room. All he could see was the red staining his hands. Hear the long beep telling him she no longer lived. Feel the feeling of failure once more. He was left alone in the room. He sat on the floor, starting at the pool of blood just a few feet away. She was a victim of her own family. She preferred to live that hell, than to trust in the system to save her. Grabbing the paper beside him he, clutched it in his hands. She had given him all the names and something more.

Agent Hotchner,

I know you probably hate me for what has happened to your son and I don't blame you. I am sorry, but I want to thank you. After so many years, you were the only one that saw me as a human being, and not some object. Thank you agent. You did what I prayed for so long. You ended my hell.

Folding the paper, he slipped it into his pocket and took a deep breath. He needed to focus on what was to come. He was going to need Bryan and Travis for this next one.


	19. Denial

Hotch returned to their temporary HQ. JJ and Morgan had arrived hours earlier, having decided Hotch needed some alone time. Hotch needed to get his head clear. Hs drive to the house was long and gloomy. Hotch stopped at the foot of the porch, and simply stared at the haunting door. He felt lost and tired. His energy was wearing out. The only thing keeping him from falling to the ground, was the memory of his son. The thought and hope he will find him. Have him in his arms once more. That was enough to keep him going.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the house. Everyone stood or sat around the living room. The pictures and tapes scattered in separate piles on the table.

Hotch allowed his 'unit chief' mask fall over him. "Garcia?"

Garcia jumped slightly. "Sir?"

"Any luck finding the Miles?"

She nodded, quickly opening her lap top, typing away quickly. "All, but Ron and Phoebe Miles live in the same house. Melissa Miles, mother of Sasha and John Miles died. She OD when Sasha was just 7 years old. That left the siblings under the care of their alcoholic father."

"Was he known to be an alcoholic, I mean during the time of the mother's death?" JJ asked.

Garcia shook her head. "No, the man was a pillar in the community." She hummed to herself, before gasping. "That was until the death of their youngest child."

Rossi frowned. "Younger?"

"5 year old Malik Miles. Abducted from his bed in the middle of the night. Or so that was what officers were told."

"It wasn't?" Kate asked, leaning over Garcia's shoulder.

The fiery tech shook her head. "No. There was a lot of foul play. They found blood and hair in -listen to this- John's ex wife's car. When officers arrested the woman and her -at the time- boyfriend for the kidnap, she claimed it was in fact David and his brother Ron were the one's that took the boy. But everything pointed to her, so officers discarded her statement."

"Why the boyfriend?" Morgan asked.

"Ah, oh, they charged him with accomplice." Garcia answered.

Hotch stood behind Garcia, pushing the screen back, he looked at the picture. The boy was smiling, no care in the world. "Did they ever find the boy?" Garcia shook her head. "Alright, where can we find them?"

Garcia handed him a piece of paper. "I got two addresses. First one belongs is where you will find, David, Sasha and John Miles. Second belongs to Phoebe and Ron Miles."

"Rossi, take Morgan and Travis and head to the first address." Hotch ordered. "Emily, take JJ, Reid and Bryan. Head to the second address."

"Where are we taking them, once picked up?" Morgan knew, as all the others did, this case was not exactly protocol. So their own BAU was out of the question. Cruz was still demanding they pull back. Local police department was to far out the way. They really didn't have any other option.

Hotch sighed, he really hadn't thought about that. "Bring them back here." He glanced at Garcia. "Think you could have a spot ready to interrogate them?"

Garcia was surprised by the requested, but gave him a small nod. "Yes sir."

"Kate, you and I are going to have a talk with Jessica." Hotch growled the name slightly.

Travis grabbed ahold of Hotch's arm, just before he left. "Calm yourself brother."

Hotch frowned. "I am not going to harm her Travis."

"I know. Just…don't do anything stupid." Travis watched as he walked out. Hotch would never harm a woman. He knew that. He was not wired that way, but this was different. He never believed his brother to be the violent type, but he was a dangerous man. He heard how Foyet died. He heard of how Scratch was killed. Push Aaron to far and you are getting the devil himself. He stopped Kate at the door. "Keep an eye on him please."

"Hotch would never hurt her." Kate growled. It pissed her off in thinking, he would ever think that.

Travis shook his head. "I know he won't. But Hotch is not himself right now. All he wants, is to find his son. Just like the rest of us."

Kate sighed. "Alright." Giving him a small pat on the arm, she ran out to the truck.

Hotch drove the whole in silence. He could hear Kate mention a few things, but his whole focus was on him. He was trying to calm himself. He mentally imagined Jessica as nothing, but another unsub. One they were going to interrogate and get everything they needed. Nothing more and nothing less.

Garcia:

Garcia frowned as she stood in the living room. She needed to prepare a room for her team. The kitchen was one, but they needed seclusion. Then it clicked. She knew Bryan had told them the professor had been taken from the basement, so that was the perfect spot. Making sure the basement had a chair and a table, she closed the door behind her.

Kilroy watched her run around the house, mumbling to herself. He liked her, she was nice and kind to him. He hoped that no matter what happened to him now, she was going to be around him. Looking down at his lap, he grinned at the small puppy. The older agent had brought him and let him loose in the house. Come to think of it, the others didn't seem to know he was here.

Hotch and Kate:

Kate stayed a few feet behind Hotch as they walked into the station. No one stopped them, nor asked who they were. Instead they all seem to make way for them. Hotch made a bee line to the interrogation rooms. Standing in the room next to Jessica's, they watched her. She was nervous. Her hands fidgeted with her purse, leg bouncing up and down.

"I want you to take the lead." Hotch said, his eyes never leaving the woman.

Kate was surprised. She honestly thought he would storm in there and demand to know everything. "Me?"

Hotch nodded. "I know her. As you interrogate her, I will be watching her. Maybe she let's something slip. Plus you two have never met."

Kate sighed. "Alright." Grabbing the file from him, she walked into the room. Jessica jumped, but quickly relaxed. "Ms. Brooks, I am agent Callahan. Do you know why you were brought in here?"

"All I know is that I get a call from some guy. He tells me he found my nephew. When I get there to pick him up, I find out there is no Jack. Instead I find you and Rossi!" She slams her bag on the table. "I want to know what the hell is going on?! Why am I being held here?!"

Kate frowned, leaning closer. "You are under arrest for the disappearance of Jack Hotchner."

Jessica jumped to her feet. "I have nothing to do with that!"

"With what?"

"His kidnapping!"

Kate cocked a brow. "I never said he was kidnapped."

Jessica gapped like a fish out of water. "You said he was kidnapped."

"No, I said he disappeared. Never said he was taken." Kate said.

"Well I just assumed that was what you meant." She mumbled. "Look can I go?"

"You know, not once have you asked if Jack was okay. Nor have you asked for your brother in law Aaron Hotchner." Kate pointed out. "In my case, if I had nothing to fear that was. I would be jumping off these walls demanding to know anything about them. Yet your first reaction was deny any involvement and assuming he was kidnapped."

Jessica glared at her, slowly taking a seat. "I was taken by surprise. Of course I care for Jack! He is the only thing I have left from my sister Haley."

"But you care about Sean more than Jack correct?"

"Sean?" She feigned confusion. "Aaron's brother? What does he have to do with any of this?"

Kate's phone vibrated to the new message. It was from Hotch.

Let it rip.*

"Okay, I wanted to give you the chance to do the right thing. Come clean and help find Jack. But seeing as you are not, here is what we know." She opened the file, pulling papers and photos out. Placing the surveillance photos in front of her. "We know you and Sean Hotchner had a romantic relationship. We know you were his partner in the trafficking of children. We know you took pictures of Jack in his room."

"No."

"We know you took Jack to meet some men."

"No!"

"We also know you knew Sean sold Jack to man!"

"No!" Jessica yelled, pushing the table back. "I did none of that!"

"Sit down!" Kate ordered.

"I had nothing to do with that! I love Jack!"

"Sit down!" Kate ordered. "I will not tell you again." Once Jessica was down, Kate pulled out Sean's phone. Playing the last voicemail.

Damit Sean, answer the phone! I don't even know why I bother in paying for your phone. Listen something went wrong, Jack was never delivered. You better be home with I get there!*

"You sent this voicemail, seconds after you received the call regarding Jack being found." Kate said. "You can no longer deny this Jessica."

Jessica went from furiously denying her involvement, to crying. "He made me."

Kate held back from rolling her eyes. "He made you? What?"

"He made me take pictures of Jack. He also made me take Jack to see those men." She cried. "I didn't have a choice!"

Kate fought back not to kill this woman. "Sean confessed to everything Jessica. He didn't force you to do anything. In fact, seeing Sean's mental state at the moment, I don't see him as someone that could plan all of this."

"I want a deal." Jessica snapped.

Kate laughed. "A deal?" The woman nodded. "Listen here, we have all the evidence we need to put you away for life. We will find Jack and we will get him back."

"I want to speak with Aaron." She growled.

Hotch walked in, but refused to look at her. "Kate."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go. The team are on their way to the house." He said, not once glancing at Jessica.

"Aaron?" Jessica called.

Hotch grabbed Kate's purse and followed her out. Neither responding to the yells of Jessica. "She doesn't know where he is."

Kate nodded. "I know. What is going to happen to her from here?"

"After this is all over, she will never get out again." Hotch growled.


	20. 20

Garcia:

Garcia jumped as the alarm system went off once more. Glancing at the monitors, she relaxed at seeing the SUV's. Walking out for the room, she smiled as her team walked in. Quickly gasping at seeing Morgan's arm bleeding.

"What happened?" Ushering him into the kitchen, she ordered him to remove his shirt. "Who did this?" She grabbed a rag and some alcohol.

"John caught me by surprise. He popped out from under the damn floor." Morgan hissed. "He had a hunting knife."

"And the others?" Garcia worried the others might have been harmed as well.

Morgan chuckled. "They are fine. Travis has a small cut on his side. Seems the Conners have a love for knives."

"I will check him in a moment. Let me just make sure you are fine." Garcia made sure the cut was no longer bleeding, before wrapping his arm with a gauge. "There."

"Thank you baby girl." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he walked back to the others.

"Alright, now what?" Emily asked.

Travis shrugged, flinching at the small prick on his side. "We need to wait for Aaron. He should be on his way."

"He get anything knew from Jessica?" Reid asked.

"He didn't say."

Rossi sat on the couch. "So we wait. In the meantime, Travis get that fixed. Emily and JJ order some food please. Reid and I will get working on the going through the photos and videos we got. Bryan and Morgan, get them out of the car and into separate rooms. I don't want them talking to each other at any moments." Receiving yes sir, they all scattered to do what they were told to.

Garcia walked over to Travis and pulled him into the kitchen. "Where did you get cut?"

Travis lifted his shirt, revealing a slash on his right side. "Bastard waited until I turned my back to him."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Didn't they ever teach you, not to turn your back on the enemy?"

"Yes, but hearing a crashing sound coming from the back of the house, well that will distract anyone." He bit back a hiss, as she placed the alcohol induced rag against his wound. "Gently woman."

"I barely touched you. Suck it up." Once she was sure it stopped, she repeated the same as with Morgan. "There."

"Thank you."

By the time the food arrived, Hotch and Kate pulled up the driveway. Hotch wasted no time in flaying past the team and into the basement. John Miles sat with one hand cuffed to the chair. Hotch shrugged off his jacket and simply stated at the man.

John squirmed in the chair. The glare he was receiving, sent chills down his back. "You can't do this you know!" The man said nothing. "I have rights!" Looking around, he searched for anything that can help him. Anything to get away from this man. "You are FBI! You can't just…kidnapped me and my family like this!" Still he said nothing. Did nothing. Fighting against his chair, he tried to brake the handle off. "I will kick your ass!"

Hotch simply stood there, watching him. He knew men like this. They acted tough, yelled and demand to be heard. But allow them to wind down, and you had a coward. A submissive man. So he allowed John to let his wannabe alpha demeanor out. There was no point in trying to talk at the moment. He needed to be in control. He needed to have control over the situation. Only then would he be able to talk and get what he needed and wanted. The moment he noticed John stopped thrashing and yelling, he knew it was time.

Without a word, he placed every picture they found on the table in front of him. John squirmed, refusing to look at them. Once the last photo was dropped, Hotch stood behind him.

"Where are they?"

John shook his head. "I don't know."

"You took them, but don't know where they are?"

The man scoffed. "I didn't take any children!"

Grabbing the back of the chair, he shoved him forward. "Then look closer! We know you and your family abduct children and sell them to pedophiles!"

John took labor breaths. "No we do not! I don't know where the fuck you got something so stupid!"

"Your sister."

In that instant, his face dropped. "Sasha?" Hotch nodded. "Where is she?! What did you do to her?!"

Hotch debated in telling him, but he was soon to find out anyways. "She killed herself. A few hours ago."

John shook his head, not believing a word he was saying. "No. Sasha would never do something like that. Your lying!" Dropping his head on the table, he sobbed for his sister.

Hotch frowned. The man he had before him, was nothing but a broken child really. Taking a seat beside him, he decided to take a much softer approach. "She told us everything John. About the abuse and threats. She told us your father was the mastering behind it all. How he would sell you and your sister to his friends. We know everything."

"I was older. I should have protected her from all of this." He whispered. "At first she said he never touched her. That he never did what he did to me. But…I saw the signs. The same ones I had and gave out." Looking up at Hotch, he whimpered. "I should have taken her away when I had the chance. Give her a the life she deserved."

Hotch cautiously wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder. A bit surprised as he latched onto him. "You can help your sister now. And all of these children. Tell me everything I need to know." Pulling back he looked into his eyes. "And I promised your sister I would put an end to your father."

He gave Hotch a small nod. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Alright. My aunt Phoebe is the one that takes the children's pictures. She works at as a child photographer. When we get an ad, with the specifics they are looking for, my aunt finds the child. My uncle and I, scout…stalk the child. Learn the routine and find the best time and moment to take them. Dad does the taking and overseas the rest of us. Sasha delivers the pictures to, various people. Our main contact is Matthew Hawkins."

Hotch sat across from him, recording everything he said. "I want to know step by step. From the moment you get an AD to the moment you give the child." Grabbing the picture of Jack, he held it up. "Specifically of him."

"GI Joe?" John frowned. "I remember him. He came with a man. Sam? Seth? Sean? Sean that's it. And a blond chick, uh, Jessica. Sean and my uncle knew each other."

"How?"

"Ron would sell him the drugs." John grabbed the picture. "Anyways he brought the little man over once and asked Phoebe to take his picture. As well as handed her some pictures, his chick took of the child."

"Wait a minute. Sean never received an ad?" Hotch asked.

John shook his head. "No, not for him. Which was weird really. Sean never handed the children personally. He always had someone, do it." Handing the photo back to Hotch, he sighed. "Every other time, he received an ad. But with him, he advertised the child. Wanted people to see him. He went quick."

"Where too?" Hotch demanded. He was so close!

"Once a child is wanted, they go through a system. They are handed to the sorter. In his case to Clint farias. From there they are either auctioned off or sold directly to another sorter or person." John replied, suddenly it clicked. "If he was new-untouched-he was sold to a separate sorter. He handed all the new goods. I don't know his name, but pretty sure Dad has them in his phone." Wiping the tears away, he glanced at the pictures. "Why the sudden care?"

Hotch frowned. "What?"

"My father has been doing this since I was a child. More than a decade. Suddenly you are all investigating? Why? Whose kid did my father take?" He spoke in a venomous kind of way. "When I went to the cops. I told them everything, but seeing dad was a respectable member of the community, they waved it off. Didn't even investigate."

Hotch sighed. "I am sorry we waited this long to find and help you." Giving the younger man a look, he stepped out of the room and regrouped with the others. "Garcia?"

"Already on it boss man." Garcia smirked. "Pulling out his contacts now."


End file.
